ReAnimation
by Inu-chan
Summary: **COMPLETE** Now the kids are just having a good time with Yugi back in the group. They explore Yues world before returning to thier own.
1. When It Started

I thought doing a ficcie were Yugioh was just a t.v show a card game (which it is.) but making a kid come around, and being a mutant (even though she has no idea she is.)and makes the characters of Yugioh come to life. Yes, yes including the ones you hate.....alot...like me...silver hair, a eye replaced with a ancient one.....boy am I gonna have fun with him! *evil evil grin*  
  
I thought that it would be a good ficcie and hope that rest of you would like it. Okay I don't own any YGO characters or any others that you see that are familiar like, CCS, IY, Shinzo, BB, Ziods, and any other japanese cartoons and movies.  
  
Just Yue and any other oc. ^-^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
**************When It Started************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh! It was like any other day in Chino of California!   
  
Raining.  
  
Its been rainy days for the past couple of weeks, now.  
  
=At least it still raining. I mean. We wouldn't have to smell wet cow and thier wet dirt with dung on it.= Yue crinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
Nothin more digusting is smelling a wet cow or freshly new wet cow dung.  
  
Yue sighed and slide back on her bed. She fell on it making a 'plop' sound and stare up at her ceiling. Ususally a girl like her would be out there going to the mall or going over a friends house or doing what 'normal' teenagers do.  
  
She not one of those 'normal' teenagers. Her kind was a name that those other 'normal' teenagers gave them.   
  
Wierdos.  
  
  
Its not really her fault that she doesn't like what those 'normal' teenagers like, or do, or wear, or whatever. She likes what she likes she has her own style and that what make her a 'loser' 'outcast,' 'wierdo,' amongst 'the others.'  
  
But according to and her kind. They are not 'weirdos,' they are simply 'unique!' But you think they would at least understand??  
  
  
Yue sighed agian and turn to lay on her stomache. She just laid there; hearing the pounding on her rooftop; trying its might to lull her to sleep.  
  
She gave a huge sigh the time and push herself up and drag her feet outside her room towards the living room.  
  
Her mom was gone at her first job then would probably take a nap before heading for her nightly job. Yeah I know what your thinking. Not a very set up family, huh?   
  
Well, Yue is adopted by Mrs. or now Ms. Madison. She used to have a father figure, but he was one of those drunkies and her adopted mother kicked him out, then later on divorce him. So, he has the house in New York and they get to live out here in Sunny California.  
  
Yue snorted. "more like gloomy california." she rummage through fridge.  
  
And now since they live on thier own, with no man in thier life. Her mother has to work a double job even though Yue already has a job at a BookStore. Sure, its just a bookstore, but now these days to pay all if you speak more then one langauge. She speaks three.  
  
English, Spanish and alittle bit of her own, Japanese.  
  
Now you thinkin, why only alittle bit of her own native tongue? If she born a Japanese? Well like I said earlier, she adopted and was born in Japan, but was moved here and put in what they call it now these days a 'child care home' not a 'orphange.'  
  
"Oh right, you can shut up now." Yue was now sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.  
  
And you can also tell she in a bad mood.  
  
"Shut up! Please!"  
  
Oh right! Oh right!! Sheesh!  
  
Yue sigh in annoyance of the author speaking her full head off.  
  
"I so hate today. At least yesterday it was better then today." Yue murmed and turn off the t.v and chucking the remote at the paint behind her.  
  
She fell on her side and just laid there. She couldn't ride her bike and couldn't walk either if she would like to face those floods out there or take a chance of getting splash by one of them. And couldn't exactly drive either.  
  
"Rrrrrgh!!" Yue stuck a pillow in her face and screamed as loud as she could. She then tossed the pillow to the side and ran for her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was standing at the corner of where she was supposed to go, but what was keeping her from going to her destantion was a huge flood was in front of her. Yue huddle her black rain jacket closer and was wondering if her rain boots could take that much water.  
  
"oh man!"  
  
Yue closed her eyes and step in then another. She open one eye to see it was only up to her ankels.  
  
"better hurry before some asshole decides to come along and splashes me." Yue muttered under her breath.  
  
Yue look both ways and cross to make sure it was clear. She was half way there when a car turn a hard right and zoom down the street.  
  
"AAAA!!!"   
  
Yue ran faster and turn to fall on her butt in the wet grass as the car zoom by and kids laughing; pointing at the fallen girl.  
  
She glared at the car, not noticeing that her grey eyes spark blue, but what she did notice when that happen one of the tires on the car popped and sent the car swirling around.  
  
She looked around as if she did it and quickly scrambled and ran for the Target store.  
  
  
"damn weather. damn assholes. damn everything." Yue muttered under her breath as she took off her rain hat.  
  
"HIYA YUE!!"  
  
"Yeeaaaaaaaa!!"   
  
Yue jumped back to see a short hair burnette with a red vest ontop of a white t-shirt and black pants; with a name tag on her vest that said Claudia.  
  
"hi, claudia." Yue mutter and walked pass her.  
  
Claudia watch her friend walk away.   
  
"Oooooh! Is Yue-yue having a bad day, already??"  
  
Yue rolled her eyes and turn to look at Claudia.  
  
"How many time I told you not to call me-"  
"Yue-yue? Why not? Its a cute nickname for you!"  
  
"Oh brother." Yue headed for the toys section.  
  
"Whatta are you shopping for?"  
  
Claudia watch her friend look at the figurine toys.  
  
"I'm shopping for my cousin b-day. Its coming up about a week and Virgina said that he likes those Medabots figurine toys." she tossed a toys in her basket.  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. "Don't you every called Virgina, mother? I mean, she and her husband did adopt you and the least you can....do..its..." Claudia let her voice drift off as she saw that look that will get anyone to shut up; on Yue face.  
  
Yue walk to the next alise. "She doesn't mind if I called her by her name, Claudia." Yue dumped antoher toy in her basket. "And please don't get into that mood of yours. Just because I'm a weirdo and you're not."  
  
"I never in my life! Called you a weirdo, Yue! So I don't see why you called yourself a wierdo." Claudia was still following her friend.  
  
Yue turned to her. "You are the 'normal' teenagers. I'm not, but I do appearciate that your my best friend and don't really give a damn of how I act or who I am. And I thank you alot." she bowed down.  
  
Claudia squealed and embrace her friend. "Aww! Thanks Yue!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Your welcome! Now you better get back to work or else you're going to get fired......again."  
  
"Oh! Thanks for rubbing it in like that!"   
  
Yue smiled as Claudia pretended to pout and walk off mad.   
  
Yue turned to face a wall full of Yugioh toys. She stared at them and closed her eyes to see if she could recall if Nelson liked Yugioh.  
  
~over here~  
  
"Wha??"   
  
Yue open her eyes as she heard something talk to her. She turned around frantically, but to see no one.  
  
=Get a grip, Yue. That was just your freaking a imagination.= She started to walk.  
  
~over here~  
  
"OKAY!" Yue turned around, but only to discover the people in that same section, looking at her differently. She gave a nervous laugh and waved. They just walked off.....quickly, muttering.  
  
Yue glared at them and stuck out her tongue.  
  
~over here. on the wall~  
  
Yue open up her eyes and turn to the wall with the toys; her tongue slowly slipping back in.  
  
~over here on the wall~  
  
=Okay, this is getting freaky.= Yue thought to herself. She stepped closer to a toy with crimson black hair;yellow bangs, and dressed in leather.  
  
  
~touch me~  
  
Yue back up; away from the toy. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw that the whole store was empty.  
  
"Hel-hello???"   
  
Yue ran out of the alise, abonding her basket. She race down and looked in every alise to see that is was a evcuated. She look outside to see it stll raining, but cars were still park out in front of the store. She saw people walking out there.  
  
Yue ran for the doors and try to open them up, but they were somehow locked up.  
  
"no...NO!!" Yue rattled the door, but they wouldn' budge open.  
  
~come back to me. i'm on the wall~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Yue turned around and look to see that no one was there, but just herself. The t.v set on the desk was still playing Peter Pan:Return to Neverland.  
  
~come back, over here~  
  
Yue slowly step away from the door and made her way back to the toy area.  
  
  
  
~look over here~  
  
Yue look up at the same toy she was looking at before. On top of the toy read a name.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
~it is my name~  
  
"Yugi? Thats your name?" Yue asked the toy and cover her mouth, unable to believe that she talking to a toy.  
  
~touch me~  
  
She turned to the toy. "Wha?"  
  
~touch me and you will see that happens~  
  
Yue stared at the toy dumfounded, then slowly reach for that specific toy, with one shaky hand and touch it.  
  
~hold me~  
  
Yue gulped and took the toy off the hook and held it and brought to her other shaky hand.  
  
"What the???"  
  
Yue eyes widen as the toy pyramid around its neck glowed a bright white. Yue screamed as she felt something on her forehead burn and the white hot light caused her to shut her eyes tight.  
  
She heard a loud booming noise before everything went silent and black.  
  
  
Yue heard noises, voices, Voices of people. She felt hand on her forehead and something sharp pressing against her chest.  
  
"Yue? Yue? Can you hear me??"  
  
The voice was a male and it sound darklike somehow. Then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yue! YUE!! Wake up!! Yue!!"  
  
=Claudia.= Yue thought as she was regaining her consciousness.  
  
"n."  
  
Yue groan and slowly open her eyes then reshut them from the bright light. She open them up again slowly and saw that she was laying a pile of toys.  
  
"my head..." Yue groan.  
  
  
"Yue? Are you okay?"  
  
Yue nodded; holding her head and turned around. She look up to see her friend and someone else. Her eyes widen and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooo! The first chapter cliffy!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *hides behind the couch* The next one os coming out soon!!! I pwomise!! Heheheh like in about a week! *laughs madley* 


	2. Subete Yume (all a dream)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
All A Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue screamed and back up. It was him or it was it. The toy that she was talking to. The toy that told her to hold it. It was it. And now here it is standing in front of her; looking at her strangley.  
  
Claudia was startled by her friend scream that she screamed herself.  
  
"Yue? Yue are you okay??" Claudia took a step forward.  
  
"I think she's in shock." the toy said. "I'll talk to her to see if I could calm her down."  
  
Claudia turned to the toy, just reliazing that he exist.  
  
"And who are you?" Claudia asked.  
  
The toy smiled. "My name is Yami Yugi."  
  
Claudia raise a eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure and i'm Britney Spears."  
  
Yami Yugi eyed Claudia, but shrugged. He turn his attention back to Yue who yelp and tried to scramble up. Yami Yugi walked towards her cautiously.  
  
"Yue, Yue you don't have to be afriad. Just try and calm down." he took another step towards her.  
  
Yue pulled herself up and back away from him.  
  
"Me? Calm down?! If I remember correctly! You are supposed to be a freakin toy!!" Yue backed up into the other toys.  
  
Yami Yugi was still walking towards her. "Look down. Tell me what you see."  
  
Yue took a glance down. At first she didn't anything she didn't recgonize, but look again to see a gold cord around her neck and a upside down pyramid hanging loosly with the Sennel Eye there. She look back up to see Yami Yugi standing there with the same necklace.  
  
Yue panick and ran for the outside. Yami Yugi raced after her. He followed her into the garden section and was relieved that no one was in there and that the doors were closed. He spotted Yue up ahead; running for the doors.  
  
"Yue! Would you please listen to me!?" Yami Yugi saw the teenager rattle the doors open.   
  
She turned to him and covered her ears. "No! NO! No I'm not going to listen to you!! I'm not going to listen to anyone! I'm just going to assume this is all a very, VERY! bad dream!!"  
  
Yami Yugi was walking towards her still; very slowly. "And if it isn't a bad dream? What then? Will you finally accept this is all real."  
  
Yue shook her head. "No, I would just accept that I finally lost it! I have finally gone insane!"  
  
She watch Yami Yugi get closer. She back up into the door as he was close enough for her to touch him.  
  
"Besides!" she went on. "Your supposed to be a toy! You can't be real. So this all have to be a dream. And if it isn't then someone better pinch me."  
  
"OW!!"  
  
Yue rubbed her arm of where Yami Yugi had just pinched her. He watch her.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" he asked.  
  
Yue shook her head. "No that really doesn't prove anything."  
  
Yami Yugi sighed. "Then what else can I do to prove to that this is all real and so am I."  
  
Yue shrugged. "I heard that if you are dreaming tht you can't really taste of feel anything." she looked at his ruby eyes and shudder. "Now unless I could taste anything then I'll beleive that it is all real and if not then..." Yue shrugged again.  
  
Yami Yugi sighed. "Fine, then what shall we get you to taste-" he was caught off as he felt warm lips against his. His eyes widen in suprise.  
  
Yue pulled away and fell to her knees, dispite that it was wet from the rain outside. Yami Yugi eyes were still wide, but he quickly shook his head and look down at her.  
  
"okay, i give. its all real, i believe now. i could taste you, i could feel that pinch you gave me on my arm still. its all real."  
  
Yami Yugi force her chin up and look into her grey eyes.   
  
"Good. I'm glad you finally reliaze that this isn't a dream and its all real."  
  
Yeah, yeah." Yue stood up and walked away. Yami Yugi sighed and follow after her happy that she accept what was happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue set down a Joey figurine and a Seto Kaiba figurine on the table in her living room. Yami Yugi or know being called Yami; was sitting on the couch, watching Yue.  
  
"So, you want me to bring all your friends here? But why? I don't even understand why I brought you to life."  
  
Yami sighed. "I'll explain everything again, after you bring my friends back."  
  
Yue pouted. "What about your carrier? Yugi? The one that put the puzzle together and brought YOU to life."  
  
Yami cocked his head. Yes what happen to his little Light?  
  
"I'll find out sooner of that happen to him, but for now you are my carrier. Thats why the Millenium Puzzle is around your neck. You posses some of the ancient egyptian magic in you."  
  
"Wha?? How do you know I even have powers? And how come I didn't know I did?" Yue faced him.  
  
Yami grinned. "Just keep going will you?"  
  
Yue growled. "Wait a minute." she turned to him. "If I have to be your carrier doesn't that mean that you have to live...in me?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Thats right."  
  
"Ewwwwww!!!!!!!" she jumped up. Yami look at her.   
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Whats wrong?? Is that you're a boy! And i'm a girl! I mean come on!! Thats doesn't sound right or just plain not right at all!! You living inside of me and all."   
  
Yami sigh, starting to see what she was saying. "I don't live in your body, Yue. I just live in your head. Now stop being silly."  
  
Yue shook her head. "Its still not right." she looked down at the puzzle. "What happens if I take it off?"  
"NO!"  
  
Yue yelp as she was tackled to the ground and Yami was on top of her.  
  
"Never, ever take off the puzzle you hear me? Cause if you do then how the hell am I supposed to know if you or anyones else is in danger??"  
  
Yue seemed scared for a second as she was starring at his ruby eyes.   
  
"Get off me." she growled.   
  
Yami look at her then at him and quickly got off her. He sat on the couch as Yue pushed herself up.  
  
"It was just a damn question, Yami. No need to get all pissed off."  
  
"I wasn't pissed off, Yue." Yami replayed.  
  
Yue snorted and push him into the couch roughly as she made her way towards the figurines. Yami twitch his nose and glare at Yue for what she did.  
  
"What? You deserve it."  
  
"Not as much as you." Yami growled.  
  
Yue stuck out her tongue and face the two toys. She breathed in deeply and breathed out.  
  
"Okay. Here we go."  
  
Yue grab a hold of both figurines and closed her eyes as the bright light from the puzzle arund her neck glowed agian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay Yugi will be showing up soon.....in future chapters. So that Yami and Yue will have to put up with each other. The rest of the gang will becoming soon and then thats when things start to go wrong with Yue power there. Okie-dokie? Okie-dokie!......DAMN IT! I did it again!! Mental Note to self:Stop going on that damn Terminator ride at Universal Studios. 


	3. The Party Just Gettin Started

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Party Just Gettin Started  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wouldn't have asked her to do what she did, if he knew it was totally gonna knock her out and make her nose bleed.  
  
Yami sat on the edge of Yue bed, were she was still alsleep. In the living room he could hear Jou and Kaiba going at it already.  
  
=I wonder if I killed her?= Yami thought.  
  
He gently lean to her and put a ear to her chest. He could barely hear her heartbeat, but he could see her stomache raise and fall from breathing.  
  
  
"THATS IT!"  
  
Yami was startled as he heard crashing in the living room.  
  
=Kaiba must have made a puppy remark to Jou.= Yami thought; as he headed over there.  
  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
He had to quickly jump out of the way when the two came rolling by. He rolled his eyes and followed them. He caught vases, picked up lamps, and move things out of thier way so they won't crash into anything, or break anything/  
  
  
  
Yue eyes slowly open. She turned on her side to see she was in her room.  
  
There were noises ouside her closed door.  
  
=Mom?= Yue thought.  
  
A cling cound made her look down to see the pyramid. She groan and plop back down on her bed.  
  
"I guess it wasn't a dream after all." she muttered.  
  
She got up and headed outside.   
  
  
Yue stood by the t.v as she saw a blonde hair kid with a green jacket over a white shirt and another kid with brown hair and a long blue jacket over a black shirt. The tried to wrestle each other to the ground.  
  
"I see your awake and well." a voice came.  
  
Yue yelp and turned around, quickly to see Yami standing behind her. She nodded and turn her attention back to the others.  
  
"The one in green is Jou and the other is Kaiba."  
  
"Jounouich in Japan, Yami, but Joey in U.S." Yue stated.  
  
Yami nodded and watch her apporach the two.  
  
"Do you two mind if you guys don't fight in here? I mean i'm not going to get in troub;e for what you guys did."  
  
Kaiba and Joey look at her and saw the Millenuim Puzzle.  
  
"Hey Yug? Why does this girl have the same Millenuim item like yours?" Joey asked.  
  
"Once everyone is here then i'll tell you why."  
  
"Well, why can't you tell us right now?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Yami glared at Kaiba. "Because I like to explain things once, Kiaba. Eh?"   
  
Yami turned to see Yue turned around and quickly walk out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Pretty girl if ya ask me." Joey said looking after Yue.  
  
"Well nobody asked you, puppy dog." Kaiba replayed.  
  
Joey growled and was about to whomp Kaiba one until Yue head pop out and yelled.  
  
"LUNCH ANYONE???"  
  
"GHAAAH!!" Joey flinch and almost fell over from the sudden outburst.  
  
He stood back up and heard his stomache growled. "Uh, I guess I coudl use some grub."  
  
Kaiba nodded with his eyes closed. Yue looked at Yami, he shook his head.  
  
"Are you sure? Its pizza!"  
  
Joey gave a replied instead of Yami. He jumped up and down. Yami still shook his head and eyed Joey.  
  
Yue head disappeared back into the kitchen. Yami sat on the couch and Kaiba a few spaces next to him.  
  
"So, what are we doing here? I can't even remember the last thing I was doing."  
  
"Niether can I, but we are here for a reason and i'll explain that all once Yue brings the others here."  
  
Kaiba open up one eye. "That girl? What do you mean bring the others here? Is that how Jou, you and I ended up here?"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba, but for a reason."  
  
"And that reason is???"  
  
Yami sighed. "I'll explain to you once everyone is here."  
  
Kiaba snorted and close his eye again. The doorbell rang and everyone was startled. Yami and Kaiba stood up incase something was going to come bursting in. Yue cross the living room and eyed her guests.  
  
"Uh, you guys can relax. Its just the pizza guy."  
  
"Oh." Yami muscle seem to relax....juuust alittle.  
  
  
  
  
*Few minutes later*  
  
The kids were enjoying the pizza as Yami sat on the couch and watch them eat. He felt a light bounce and he turn to see Yue.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You sure you don't want some? I mean, you have to be at least alittle bit hungery."  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't eat."  
  
Yue gave a 'riiiiight' look. She lean over and clip his nose shut with her fingures.  
  
"HEY!!" Yami shouted.  
  
Joey burst into a laugh as he heard his friend voice. It sounded male, but alittle too high.  
  
Yami tried to wrestle Yue off him, but she found away to hook herself around him so she wouldn't able to be knocked off. Finally Yami had to open his mouth to breath and she stuck the pizza in his mouth and released him.  
  
She quickly dashed off before Yami could finish his food and run after her.  
  
Kiaba and Joey watch Yami chased after her once he was done. "Such a sweet little angel she is, ne?"  
  
Joey nodded trying not to snicker again and flip the t.v on. What they saw made them both gasp.  
  
"YUGI!! SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY GOING ON HERE!!! ANZU, HONDA, AND RYOU ARE IN THE T.V!!!"  
  
Yami look up as Yue was beneath him; trying to pry his fingures off her shoulders.  
  
"What does he mean by that, Yue?" Yami asked the teenager.  
  
"It means that your squeezing my shoulders to hard!!" Yue gasp.  
  
"Oh." Yami released her and she scramble to turn on the t.v.  
  
"Oh, well you look at that! The show is on."  
  
Yami leaned over to see his friends in the t.v. Yue edge away from him, not liking to be close to someone that just tried to kill her a few seconds ago.  
  
"a t.v show?" Yami whispered.  
  
Yue nodded. "Yeah, but we have the dub version. The real version is in Japan."  
  
Yami was still starring at the screen. "Yue when you bring the rest of us here. Make sure you erase any trace of us being a t.v show, a game or anything."  
  
Yue looked at him. "You mean. You want me to make the show itself to become real. Everything from this to games?"  
  
Yami nodded. Yue sighed and was shaking hard. Yami turned to his attention his ex-Light.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do all that when i'm just barely discovering my own powers?!"  
  
Yami sigh and put a arm around her shoulders. This kind of suprise Yue and made her yelp. Yami squeezed her shoulders gently.  
  
"Just try all right? I'll be there to help you, okay?"  
  
Yue nodded. "Okay. Sure."  
  
"Good. Now lets go down there and bring the rest of us here."  
  
Yue nodded and shakily rose to her feet and move to the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat there in front of the t.v.  
  
=A few minutes before the show is over. Come on! Concentrate, Yue!=  
  
She took in a couple a shaky breaths. Yami, Joey and Kaiba were sitting right behind her.  
  
  
  
"your telling me she going to bring everyone back?"   
  
Yami nodded. "including your brother, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba gave a firm nod.  
  
  
  
Yue look up at the television, waiting for the comercials to be over and done with.  
  
=Come on! Come on! By the time these annoyouing comercial are gone. I might lose my nerve. Ahh! Here we go.=  
  
Yue gulped and shakily put her hands on the screen. The samething happen.   
She opened up her eyes to see that she was all alone. Only her and the t.v was there. The house was plain empty.  
  
"yami..!!" Yue cried out softly. The Sennel Eye appeared on her forehead as it glowed on the puzzle. She screamed as a pain rip through her whole body.  
  
Yami, Joey and Kaiba had shield thier eyes from the sudden outburst of the light and the wind. Yami heard her scream and started to panick.  
  
\\Dont'lose your concentration! Focus, Yue!!\\  
  
Yue stop screaming as she heard Yami voice in her head and nodded.  
  
=He's right! Focus!! Bring the others back! Mokuba! Anzu! Honda! Ryou! Pegasus! Mai! Serenity! And even his own Light YUGI! And then I have to...I have to! Ungh! I can't concentrate! I-I have to though! Come on! Come on!!= Yue squeezed her eyes tight.  
  
  
  
Outside the nieghbors gather around the Madison's house seeing a hot white light escape the house from the windows. They were all muttering to each other then screamed and ran from the house as a light burst out from the windows. When the light was sucked back in and the exploded like a bomb going off.  
  
  
  
There was coughing in the house. Nothing was broken or seem to be broken. Three girls and three guys layed on the floor.  
  
Yami, Kaiba, and Joey open thier eyes to see thier friends there. They kneel to them to make sure they were okay.  
  
Anzu was the first to wake up. She look around and spotted her friends. "Jou! Yugi!!" She ran to them and embrace them both.  
  
Yami and Joey return the hug. Later on Mai woke up then Honda, Mokuba and Ryou, and then Serenity, but there was no Yugi or Pegasus in sight.  
  
Yami glared. =He has him! The asshole.= then thats when he spotted Yue and the t.v.  
  
Anzu spotted it at the sametime. She held her mouth.  
  
"Oh God! Is she okay!?" she asked; as Yami made his way to Yue.  
  
The blacked hair teenager head was resting against the screen, but Yami touched her hair he pulled it back to see red stuff on him. His eyes widen and pulled her away from the screen.  
  
Joey spotted the blood. "Hey Yug? Is Yue going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know Joey."  
  
"Joey?" Honda asked.  
  
Joey nodded. "Yep thats right! We are in California of U.S! So that means Anzu is now Tea and you Honda are now Tristain! And Ryou is Bakura! and Shizuka is now Serenity! Eh sis?"  
  
Tea and Tristain look at each other, Serenity smiled and Bakura just seemed plain confuse.  
  
"Someone go to the bathroom thats across from a purple room and turn on the water in the tub."  
  
"I will!" Mokuba ran to the bathroom as Yami picked up Yue.  
  
"I'll go with him." said Serenity   
  
Mai and Tea gasped at the concussion on her head were it was just bleeding and on the same side her clothes and skin was soaked with her own blood.  
  
"I'll go look to see is she has a aid kit around here." Tea offered.  
  
"And i'll see if they have towels, cause I think you are going to need alot of them."  
  
Yami nodded. "And once she clean up. I'll come back here and tell you whats going on." Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, and Tristain all nodded.  
  
  
Mokuba ran out of Yami way, as he enter the bathroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. He settle Yue on the floor and check the water to see if it was okay.  
  
Then he turn to Yue and took off her shoes, then her pants. He didn't know wheather if he should take off her shirt, but he did anyways. She was just in her bra that covered her whole body so it look like a undershirt with thin straps; and she was also in her underwear and her socks.   
  
Gently he dipped her in the warm water and cringe to see the red quickly cover the water, making it a sea of red.  
  
Yue nose twitch as Yami gently cleaned her with new water after he dump the other water.  
  
  
Everyone waited for Yami to come back and explain what was going on.  
  
"Is it me? Or did Yugi seem alittle bit different?" Mai asked.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, he look like that when he's dueling somebody." Tristian replayed.  
  
"I was kind of wondering the samething when I started to notice it." Tea replayed.  
  
"And your right. I'm not really Yugi. I'm his Darker side and he is my Lighter side. We are one of the same body, but now something has happen to him and I think I know what."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Yami standing there wet from cleaning Yue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY!! THEY'RE IN FOR A BIG SUPRISE! Whoops! I guess I left the CAPS botton thingey on again. And you will find out why Pegasus and Yugi didn't come through...IN THE NXT CHAPPIE! XD! 


	4. Genjitsu sekai e youkoso (welcome to the...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Genjitsu sekai e youkoso  
  
Welcome to the Real World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"N."  
  
Yue eyes seem to squeeze then slowly open up. She saw something blurry and green then her vision came into focus.  
  
"What the?!"   
  
Yue sat up to see she was still in the bathroom and water still in the tub. She also notice she was in her underwear.  
  
"AACK!"  
  
Yue look around to see that the door was closed and a towels nearby drench in blood. Her hand reached for her head and went in front of her face to see just alittle bit of blood.  
  
Yue cringe and stood up; dripping wet.  
  
\\Your awake? Thats good. It means that you didn't die on me.\\  
  
"AAAA!!!"  
  
Yue was startled that she fell back in the tub.   
  
\\YUE!\\  
  
The door slammed open and standing there was Yami.   
Yue surface the water and was on her hands and knees.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked walking towards her.  
  
"Huh?" Yue turned to see Yami standing there. She freaked.   
  
  
  
Mai saw Yami come running out of the bathroom with something wet being thrown after him. He slam the door shut and rest his back against it; breathing hard.  
  
"I told you I should have gone in there, Yami." Mai implore.  
  
"Well, I thought I could handle it, since she my Light for now." Yami dusted himself off.  
  
"Her? Your Light? I'm sorry Yami, but she doesn't look like any Light to me. She acts nothing like Yugi."  
  
Yami sighed. "I know, but why would the Millenuim Puzzle pick her to be my carrier?"  
  
Mai tossed her yellow wavy hair. "I thought it only picked her cause she has that powers of hers."  
  
Yami frown as he pondered. "Thats what I thought, but know I don't think that was it."  
  
The door opened and Yue step out in a towel. She ran to her room and closed the door shut. Mai and Yami looked after her.  
  
"Well that was rude of her. No 'hi! how are you doing?'" Mai frowned.  
  
Yami chuckled. "Let her be for awhile. Its still all new to her."  
  
"Well she not the only one." Mai walked away.  
  
Yami chuckled and walked towards the door and knocked on it gently.  
  
"Yue? Its me, Yami."  
  
"What do you want?" Yue asked from the otherside.  
  
Yami seemed suprise of the way she answered. He leaned towards the door again.  
  
"Yue? Whats wrong? You sound upset?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue faced the door a hairbrush in her hand. Tears where streaming down her cheeks. It seem she was upset about something.  
  
"I'm not upset!" she lied. "I just don't feel good, thats all! Can't a person not feel good without being bothered???"  
  
"No, not with that attitude." a voice came answered from behind her.  
  
"Aahh!!" Yue yelp and swung around to see Yami standing behind her; his arms crossed. She back up and tried to quickly wipe away her tears without him seeing.  
  
Yami did see her wipe away her tears since she was facing him. He took a step towards her.  
  
"Whats wrong, Yue? Why are you so upset?" Yami repeated his question in a different way.  
  
"I'm not upset! How many times do I have to tell you that??" Yue yelled.  
  
Yami seem suprise of how she yelled at him. He felt himself getting alittel upset. If it was Yugi, he would have right away told him what was wrong with him.  
  
=But she not Yugi, Yami. You have to remember that. She Yue, but then she is my Light for now.= Yami seem to argue with himself and sighed giving up with his other side. His softer side.  
  
He appoarch her. Yue saw him and back away from him and jump on her bed.  
  
"Will you please leave me alone in my own misery??" Yue asked; still gripping her hairbrush.  
  
"Why won't you tell me whats wrong?" Yami asked again.  
  
Yue sighed out in furstration. "Nothin is wrong with me okay? I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"No your not! Why were you crying?"  
  
"I wasn't crying. I had something in my eyes."  
  
"Bull." Yami replied hotly and jump on the bed.  
  
Yue yelp and jump off. Yami jump off the bed to and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist and swung it around her back; pinning her.  
  
"Please do stop caring about me!! Your not my mother!" Yue swung her arm around her and face him.  
  
She step on his foot. Yami grimace and loosen his grip on her wrist. She pushed him out the door and when he tried to turn to her she simply just slapped him and then slam the door in his face.  
  
Yami rubbed his cheek of where he recieve a gently slap.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Yami asked himself as he walked away.  
  
Yue stared at the door and let the tears flowed down more.  
  
=I'm such an asshole.= Yue thought to herself.  
  
She sank to the ground and blawed up crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, Yami. I guess she alittle fiesty for you, ne?"  
  
Mai was leaning on the counter in the kitchen; teasing Yami nonstop about the slap he recieved.  
  
"Oh Mai! Do give it a rest, will you?" Yami growled.   
  
Mai laughed. Tea and her were in the kitchen making somthing for them to eat. For some reason they were all very hungery, besides Yami.  
  
Joey and Serenity were at the coffee table in the living room; talking. Seto and Mokuba outside playing with the two small dogs. Tristain and Ryou looking at the picture of Yue and her family. So far Bakura hadn't showed himself or else there was going to be bigger trouble.   
  
Yami watch Mokuba chase a black dog with a long body around with a ball with black and white patterns on it.   
  
"Hey Yami. Didja tell her about whats going on?" Joey asked as Serenity headed for the kitchen.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Didn't have to the chance."  
  
"Well ya should of told her no matter what. I mean, she is going to be your Light until we get Yugi back form Pegasus."  
  
"More like Ex-Light, Joey." Yami replied hotly.  
  
Joey raised his hands. "Hey! I didn't mean to get you upset or anything."  
  
Yami sighed. "Sorry Joey. I guess i'm still alittle mad at her."  
  
"What? For giving you a slap?" Mai replied. "Tough love, eh Yami?"  
  
Yami growled and closed his eyes raising a fist.  
  
Tea sweatdrop as Mai laughed. Serenity giggled along too.  
  
"Eh?" she turned to hear a door open.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Yue gave a soft yelp and turned to see a young girl with brown hair the same eyes as her and bangs that seemed to be in a M shape. Yue shook her head.  
  
"No what?" Serenity asked; smiling.  
  
"I was just going to take a walk to clear my head. Thats all Serenity." Yue replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I go with you?"   
  
Yue shook her head. "Yay! I'll be right back!"  
  
Serenity left to go get her shoes. Joey watch his sister put her shoes on.  
  
"Where are you going, Serenity?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm going on a walk with Yue, big brother." Serenity replied.  
  
"Cool! I'll go with you."  
  
"Me too!" Mai said.  
  
"Count us in!" Tristain and Ryou headed to put their shoes on.  
  
"Hey don't forget about me." Tea yelled.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"We're going for a walk." answered Serenity.  
  
"Cool! Seto! Lets go for a walk with the others." Mokba shouted at his big brother.  
  
Yami stood up and headed for the front door.  
  
"I guess we're all going for a walk." Serenity stated.  
  
Yue looked up to see the whole group walked her way. She looked back at the ground as she saw Yami.  
Yami stood next to her and raised her chin. Yue let him raise her chin, but let her eyes look somewhere else.  
  
\Sorry.\ she spoke to him.  
  
Yami smiled. \\Apologie accepted.\\  
  
Yue was still looking somewhere else. Yami sighed and released her chin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A bookstore? We are going to a bookstore!"  
  
"Yes, Joey. I do have to go to work."   
  
"WORK!? But aren't you our age???"  
  
Yue sighed and shook her head. "Yes, I am, but-"  
"Then why the hell do you have ta work?!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Joey losed some air as Mai elbowed him hard.  
  
"She trying to speak, dolt." Mai hissed.  
  
"O."  
  
Yue smiled. "I have to work in order to help my mom out." said Yue.  
  
Everyone followed her into Borders. They all gasped execpt Yami and Yue.  
  
"I've seen bigger." Yami stated.  
  
Yue laughed. "Yeah, I bet."  
  
Yami looked at her. "I have! Really!" he followed after her.  
  
"Oooo!!! Magazines!! I need glamours and gloss!!" Mai headed for the magazines section. Joey shrugged and went after her.  
  
Tristain, Ryou, Seto all headed for the music section as Mokuba and Serenity headed to the kids section, where a lady was there reading a story to the young kids there. Tea headed for the cafe area.  
  
  
  
"Hey there Yue!" a girl with red hair yelled. Yue waved back.  
  
"Sup, Anne?"  
  
"Nothin much. Who's the hunky?? Your boyfriend?"  
  
Yue blushed as Yami blinked. Anne laughed at the faces the two made.  
  
"I guess not, eh?" Anne winked at Yue.  
  
Yue hid her face in her hand. "If you wanna catch up on your history of your country. Theres the Egptianology over there."  
  
Yami snorted. "I already know enought about my country. I was the Pharoh, you know."  
  
Yue giggled and went to work.  
  
"Good to see ya here early, Yue." A guy with black short hair, walk by.  
  
"Hiya, Scott." Yue answered gloomy.  
  
"Aw come on, Yue! I'm really sorry about what I did to you! I really didn't mean to do that to you! Serious!"  
  
Yue pouted. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I need to go to work." Yue picked up the newly ordered books and went to go put them away.  
  
Scott sighed and spotted Yami. "Hi there."  
  
"Hi." Yami answered.  
  
"The name is Scott." he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Yami." Yami answered and grab Scott hand shaking it.  
  
"Dating her?"  
  
"Wha?" Yami eyes widen.  
  
"Oh no need to be a shame. She actually a pretty cool girl. Knows all the cool places in town that I never knew existed. Should ask her to to go to one of them."  
  
"But-" Yami started.  
  
"And she also knows all the good places to hangout too. Like dance clubs or just clubs."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yep, she a real cool girl. One of the best I have ever gone out with."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But she just need to work on her emotions just alittle. She alittle too umm what is it?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Cope up with herself, lets put it that way."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oops! I better get back to work. Its nice meeting you, Yami. Hope to talk to you agian. Audios and good luck with her." Scoot waved good-bye.  
  
"But...Never mind." Yami glower after Scott. "That guy talks too much."  
  
"I agree with you on that."  
  
Yami turned to see Anne putting away books on the shelves.  
  
"Do you need help with that?" Yami asked.  
  
Anne nodded. She gave him a couple to hold.  
  
"SO! Whatta are you and Yue doing together?" Anne asked.  
  
"We are not dating." Yami stated.  
  
Anne giggled. "I know. I was just joking. Of course you have to watch your back now, since Scott thinks you and her are going out."  
  
Yami cocked her head. "Why?"  
  
Anne sighed as she put a book away and reach for another one. "Cause he is really crazy about her. And I think he is going to cause some trouble between you and her."  
  
Anne jump down from the ladder and kneeled to the ground. Yami did the samething.  
  
"And I bet he wants that to happen so when she down in the dumps, he could casually come over and make her feel all better and maybe even go further."  
  
Yami looked at Anne. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, she still a virgin lets put it that way. And he been wanted her to make out with him so he could fix that problem himself." Anne looked around and lean closer to Yami ear. "Its a sick game that him and his little buddies play with girls that still have their virginity."  
  
Yami eyes widen. "A game?"  
  
"Yeah. They go out with virgins. Make them lose their virnity and dump them the next week.Then they get scored of how well they did. Scott lost because he couldn't make Yue make out with him."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "How do you know all that?"  
  
Anne bit her lower lip. "Cause, it happen to me."   
  
"Thats, thats just horrible." thats what all Yami could say.  
  
She sigh. "Welcome to the real world. Everything is horrible."   
  
Anne stood up and left. Yami squated there, thinking about what Anne just said. He look around to spot Yue behind a cash register ringing up a book and some few feet away from her, Scott.  
  
Yami glared, he stood up and walked towards Yue.  
  
"Whats up? Learn anything much here, Yami?" Yue asked. "Please come again." Yue said to the customer as she handed her her bag.  
  
"Yeah, theres alot of books here, but not alot of the libaries i've been to."  
  
Yue laughed and Yami smiled. He glance from the corner of his eyes to see Scott starring at them. He smirk and stayed by Yue side until she had to return home.  
  
  
  
"Next time i'm going to check out the other stores here." Joey said.  
  
His arms were full from the books that Serenity were given free. Same with Mai, she was given free magazines.  
  
Yue laughed and they all stop as a car haulted next to them. They look to see Scott sitting there. Yue leaned down.  
  
"May I help you?" Yue asked.  
  
"You guys seem you need a ride. Wanna jump in."  
  
Before Yue could replied Yami butted in.  
  
"Thats okay. We need that walk, but thanks for asking."  
  
Scott smile disappeared as Yami smiled at him. Yue turned to Yami with a 'huh?' look. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
  
\\I don't want him around you. I don't trust him one bit.\\ Yami spoke to her in her head.  
  
Yami turned to help Joey with the books as he started to whine. Yue stared at Yami.  
  
\What do you mean?\ she asked.  
  
\\I just don't trust him, thats all. I-he seems like a guy to bring trouble with him.\\  
  
Yue smiled and lean to kiss him on the cheek. Yami eyes widen and quickly shook his head. Yue laughed out loud.  
  
Tea raise an eyebrow as she saw what Yue did to Yami. Mai eyed her friend.  
  
=Oh great! A love triangle is already forming. Good thing no one is going after my man.= Mai smiled as she stared at the back of Joey head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, it does seem that a Love Triangle is forming already. Sheesh!! Whatta a pain. I'm going to have Yue lay off Yami and just cause trouble between her and him. That seem more funner, no? 


	5. Kore ha seimei desu (life like this)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kore ha seimei desu  
  
Life like this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue sat on the edge of her bed. She was dressed in her p.j's. She just kissed her mother good-bye; who waken from her cat nap and introduce her friends. Then after she left, Yue had to set up the two empty rooms for her new friends.  
  
Ryou, Tristain, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba slept in the room closer to her mother's. As the girls slept in the room next to hers.  
  
\\Why aren't you a sleep?\\ a voice asked from her head.  
  
Yue sighed and plop on her pillow. Thats was her problem.  
  
\\What problem?\\ Yami asked again.  
  
Yue gave a scream in frustration. She hated it when he read her thoughts.  
  
\\Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude.\\ Yami said.  
  
\No, its okay....I guess.\ Yue replied.  
  
\\Are you okay?\\  
  
\Not really. I feel very uncomfterble, right now.\ Yue confessed.  
  
Yami smiled in her head. \\You'll get used to it, Yue.\\  
  
Yue nodded. \Well, right now i'm not.\  
  
\\Will it be better if I slept with you in your bed?\\  
  
\NO!!\ Yue burst out.  
  
Yami cringed. Yue shook her head.  
  
\Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to burst out like that!\  
  
\\Thats okay.\\ Yami settle himself in his SoulRoom.  
  
Yue did the same in her bed. She layed there and then she was out just like that.  
  
  
Yue woke up to find herself in her own Soul Room like Yami said she would. She look around and saw grass everywhere.  
  
"Sort of look like a picture I saw once. Eh? Whats that??"   
  
Ahead there was a door. Just a door standing there, in the middle of now where. Yue walked towards the door and looked at the handle.  
  
=Where does this led to?=  
  
She was about to reach for handle until it swung itself open. Yue yelped and fell on her butt. She look up to see Yami standing there. Even when he was slouched, he still looked pretty powerful.  
  
=Have to envy the guy.= Yue thought as he helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay? Didn't mean to scare you." Yami asked.  
  
Yue nodded and peeked over his shoulders. "I should be used to it be now. Is that?"  
  
"My Soul Room?" Yami nodded. "Yeah. Not much. You want to come in?"  
  
Yue nodded. Yami open the door wider for her to step through. Yue walked in and look around.  
  
"Wow. Pretty impressive." she saw a Egyptain bed and other stuff.  
  
"You think so? It seems alittle dull around here." Yami sat on the bed.  
  
Yue looked around. Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You wearing that to bed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami pointed at the Puzzle that was still around her neck. Yue looked down at it.  
  
"Of course. You said not to take it off."  
  
Yami chuckled. "I meant don't take it off when you're awake, but you can take it off when you sleep. I don't want you to choked in your sleep."  
  
Yue glowered at him. "Maybe I like having it on, thank-you very much."  
  
Yami held up his hands. "Didn't mean to get you pissed off."  
  
"You didn't get me pissed off." Yue kneeled in front of Yami and looked into his ruby eyes without flinching.  
  
Yami look back at her. His ruby eyes boring into her grey eyes.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Why are you here? You never told me why you're and the others are here."  
  
Yami sighed. "I'm...all of us are here because my Light has been stolen and brought here into you're world. We couldn't get through unless someone who had the power to bring us here."  
  
"And I was that person. So you talked to me and made me bring you all here. But if your Light was stolen why weren't you stolen with him? I mean you both are one, no?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Unless that person knows a particulair spell to keep us apart for sometime."  
  
"It must hurt."  
  
"What must hurt?" Yami asked; looking at Yue again.  
  
There was pain in her eyes. He wondered why. She couldn't possible have a Yami too. Could she?  
  
"It must hurt being separated from him, you're Light. Cause you two are the same of one Soul, no?"  
  
Yami pondered. "I guess we are the same Soul, but I don't feel any pain."  
  
Yue smiled weakly. "It must hurt in here." she put a hand against his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.  
  
"I-I guess it does hurt in there. I just don't know it."  
  
Yue smiled again. "Why did you pick me to be you Ex-Light? I'm not that innocent or anything."  
  
"You may think that you're not, but you're soul says differently."  
  
Yue cocked her head to oneside and yawned. She covered her mouth, not to be rude.  
  
"You should go back. Its time for you to arise." Yami said.  
  
"One more question."  
  
"What's that?" Yami looked at her as he lead her to her Soul Room.  
  
Yue turned to him.  
  
"Have you ever made love to any one?"  
  
Yami was startled by the question, but he answer anyways. "No, not even when I was Pharoh. I guess I was too busy playing the Shadow Games and all. I didn't even married."  
  
"O. If I offer myself to you, would you take that offer?" Yue asked again.  
  
Yami stared at her, wondering where she was going with these questions.  
  
"Umm, that was more then one question, Yue. You should get going." he pushed her out the door.  
  
  
  
Yue eyes slid open to see the sunlight filled up her whole room, making it very bright. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Los Angeles*  
  
"Okay!! We are lost."  
  
"We are not lost, Joey. I know where i'm going. I go here everyday alomst."  
  
"Really? Why would you come to this place, Yue? I mean it seems so unsafe." Tea huddle close to herself.  
  
"Look! there's a park there. Maybe we should take a rest over there." Serenity pointed straight ahead.  
  
"I agree with Serenity. We should take a rest. I'm pooped and my feet are killing me." Mai whined.  
  
Yue sighed. "Alright. I give. Maybe I could asked someone where the place is."  
  
"I told you we're lost."  
  
'WHAACK!'  
  
  
Joey sat on the bench, rubbing the lump that he recieved from Yue. Mai was sitting next to him; watching the kids.  
  
Yami was with Yue as she asked the people around there to see where Illsuion Market was located. Yami raised his eyebrow as she and another man spoke a different a language.  
  
"Over there?" Yue said in english; pointing down the street.  
  
The man nodded. "Si, si!"  
  
"Okay, mucho gracias!!"  
  
Yami watch Yue back as she turned away from him; making sure the guy didn't do anything stupid in order to get himself in trouble.  
  
Yue smiled at Yami, but quickly faded and turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Yami, if he would of done something to me, he probably would have done it already."  
  
Yami looked at Yue. "You can't be too sure."  
  
Yue smiled. "Okay. The guy said that the Illusion Market is down this way. So, when everyone is ready to move out, all we need to do is walk straight. Yami? Yami are you listening to me??"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I heard."  
  
Yue rolled her eyes. "Yami he's long gone. Drop it will you?"  
  
"All right. All right. I still have to be protective of you since you are my Light."  
  
"Ex-Light, Yami." Yue pointed out; she walked away.  
  
Yami looked after her. "You are still my Light, no matter what. And will always be even when I get Yugi back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Illusion Market*  
  
"I still don't know why you think, Pegasus is in here? I mean look at this place! Its a dump!"   
  
"Oh! Put a sock in it Seto!! That's all I hear from you lately! This is a dump! Thats a dump! This whole city is a dump!"   
  
Mokuba snickered as Seto glared at Yue who was mimicking him.  
  
"Well, I probably think he here to since it just open up last week and decided to call itself Illsuion Martket, unless it was being run by a madman." Joey said.  
  
"I don't think you would even know where to start, Rover." Seto remarked as he walked in.  
  
Joey growled, but was held back by Tristain. Yue sighed.  
  
=This is my Life for now. I guess.= "Come on. Lets go before his 'highness' say something stupid in order to get punched or whatever."  
  
Mokuba snickered again.  
  
  
  
  
"Cool! Look at all the cards in this shop!!"  
  
Everyone looked around. Seto was near a counter and beckon Yami and Yue towards him. The two went to him and saw Duel Monster cards there.  
  
"i thought you earsed all the stuff?" Yami hissed in her ear.  
  
A shiver went down Yue back as he did that. "i did!" she hissed back.  
  
The three looked at each other and looked at a guy that came in. He looked at the two kids and the spirit and looked around to see Serenity, Tea, and Mai. He turned his attention back to Yue and licked his lips.  
  
Yue gulped and back away. Yami stood up straight.  
  
\\Whats wrong?\\ he asked her.   
  
\He's deciding which one of us he should go after.\  
  
\\All of us?\\  
  
\No, just the girls.\  
  
Yue saw Yami muscle tensed.  
  
"Can I help ya kids?" the guys asked; snorting.  
  
"Yeah, can ya tell us where ya get the cards?" Seto asked; speaking like him.  
  
The guy chuckled. "Think ya a smartass, huh kid?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "I was known for to be one, until now."  
  
Yue slapped her forehead. The guy seemed confuse and shrugged dissmissing it.  
  
"Why would ya want ta know? They are just cards. I don't know where they come from."  
  
"So ya mean ya stole them?" Seto asked.  
  
The guy shook his head. "No, no, no. If ya guys are not here ta cause trouble, i'll tell ya in the back."  
  
Seto and Yami looked at each other then nodded.  
  
They followed the guy into the back. Yue sighed in relief and turn around to look at the cards in there; unaware of five men lurking in the back of the shelves.  
  
  
  
"So where did you get the cards?" Seto demanded.  
  
"I'll tell ya if ya pay me."  
  
Seto seemed disgusted. "Fine! How much??"  
  
The guy shook his head. "Not with money."  
  
"Fine! Then what?? Time a wasntin here."  
  
The guy grinned. "If ya give me the girl with the blonde hair i'll tell everything ya want ta know."  
  
Yami was about to protest, but Seto inturrupt him.  
  
"Fine, deal!"  
  
Yami shot Seto a look. Seto use his hands to tell him, use that thoughtspeech of his. Yami was still glaring, but he obey.  
  
\\Yue. YUE!!\\  
  
\Wha? WHAT?!\  
  
\\Get Mai oughta here, now!!\\  
  
\....\  
  
\\What?!\\  
  
\You made a deal with that pig!? HOW COULD YOU!!\  
  
Yami grimaced as Yue yelled in his head.  
  
\\I didn't! Kaiba did!\\  
  
\WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!?!?!?!\  
  
Yami winced and almost fell off his chair. He clutch his head in pain.  
  
\\Yue, please don't yell in my ear. I think i'm gonna go deaf.\\  
  
\O. Sorry.\  
  
There was a click as Yue shut her mind off from him. Yami turned his attention back what Seto and the guy were talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! Yami said to get our asses oughta of here now!!" Yue said.  
  
"Why? Did something go wrong?" Tristain asked.  
  
"Yeah. Kaiba made a deal with that pig, saying that he could have Mai."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!!!???" Joey and Mai yelled.  
  
Yue cringed as she grabbed a hold of Mokuba wrist.  
  
"No time to get piss off, now! We have to go!! PRONTO!!"  
  
"Of course i'm going! You think I want to stay here with that-that guy!?" Mai asked.  
  
The group headed for the door, but stop as five guys step out from the shelves; holding bats.  
  
"Where da ya think ya goin?"  
  
"Home. Where else dolt?" Tristain spat.  
  
One of them waved his bat at Tristain.  
  
"We need to fix that attitude of yours, pretty boy."  
  
Ryou backed up then shut his eyes as something more worse was about to come out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was screaming. Seto and Yami jumped up from thier seats as they heard a scream.  
  
The guy chuckled. Yami and Seto turned to him.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Seto demanded; he grab the guy sweaty shirt.  
  
"Whats goin on, is dat ya little buddies are goin be dead and da girls are gonna be raped." he smiled.  
  
Yami growled and reach for his face.  
  
"MIND CRUSH!!" he yelled.  
  
The guy scream as he felt his mind being shattered into a million pieces. Seto drop the guy as he saw what Yami did and watch him praticuly rip the door off its hinges. He looked back at the guy to see him blubbering like a idiot.  
  
"Mokuba." Seto said and took off after Yami.  
  
=Why did he do that? Does he care that much for the girls? Or everyone?= Seto thought.  
  
  
He caught up to Yami and saw Joey and Tristain beat up pretty badly, but still alive. Ryou was unhurt for some reason. Yami growled as he saw Bakura.  
  
"Hey! Don't get pissed at me for no reason. I just save your buddies lives right now. Why you two were doing who knows what." Bakura snarled.  
  
"Wheres the girls?" Yami asked.  
  
Mai peeked out from behind the shevles.  
  
"Wheres Serenity, Yue? and Mokuba??" Yami asked.  
  
Joey eyes widen. "Serenity. DAMN IT!! SERENITY!! THEY PROBABLY TOOK HER WHEN THE KNOCKED OUT YUE AND MOKUBA!!" he ran out.  
  
Yami eyes widen and ran after Joey, Seto followed.  
  
The three were almost run over when a van pulled out of the parking; fast. Serenity was facing the back and cried out for her big brother and pounded on the glass. Then something gag her mouth.  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!" Joey yelled and fell to his knees.  
  
"Mo...mokuba." Seto just stood there.  
  
"Damn!" Yami cursed.  
  
\\Yue! Yue please wake up!! YUE!! WAKE UP!!!!\\ the Sennel Eye appeared on his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
In the car Serenity screamed as a guy stripped her clothes off. Mokuba backed into the unconcious Yue; his eyes widen. The Sennel Eye appeared on Yue's forehead.  
  
\N..\  
  
\\Yue? Yue wake up! Wake up quickly!! Its me, Yami!! Wake up!!\\  
  
\Yami? Yami where are you? I have such a headache.\  
  
\\Yue you have got to get out of there, NOW!!\\  
  
\Nnn..i'm just starting to wake up...\  
  
The connection ended there. Yami shook his head.  
  
=No! No it can't be that way! Come on!! Yue! YUE!!= Yami cried out as he couldn't get through.  
  
  
  
  
Yue eyes open and felt her mouth gagged. She felt a small body pressing against her, she looked down to see Mokba huddling next to her then she look up to see a guy forcing himself on to Serenity.  
  
The cloth around Yue mouth fell to ashes as she glared at the guy. The Sennel Eye glowing brightly on her forehead.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her!!!" Yue yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The guy look up, but found himself crashing through the small window and on to the street. He didn't have time to get out of the way when a car hit him head on.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on back there." the driver asked. His partner look in the back, to see a girl with black long hair, dripping wet from blood that came from somwhere; looking at them with three eyes on her face. One of them was glowing multicolor.  
  
The guy found out where the blood came from. It was squirted everywhere from the two other guys that was back there with them.  
He turned to his partner.  
  
"I think we just pissed off the Satan's daughter."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The front of the van blew up, causing the engine to cath fire.  
  
"Get out, get out!!" Yue said as she pushed Serenity and Mokuba out the door.  
  
The other two guys tried to get out, but the seatbelt wouldn't budge.  
  
  
  
  
The kids ran and threw themselves to the grass near a park as the van blew up. Yue look up to see the two guys come running out, clothes on fire, arms flapping. They ran around the street and in front of the cars.  
  
The cars had to stop and back up. That cause a big accident. A yellow fire truck zoom by when a few mintures passed by. Serenity and Yue with Mokuba on her back; walked back to the others.  
  
Halfway there. Joey ran to his crying sister with Tea, Mai, and Tristain. Seto ran and took Mokuba from Yue's back. Yami ran to his Light to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Hey." Yue said weakly.  
  
"Hey yourself." Yami answered.  
  
Yue smiled then fainted. Yami caught her before she hit the ground. He gently shook her.  
  
"Yue?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Yue?? Yue wake up."  
  
Still no on answer.   
  
Yami stared at her.  
  
=Is she?=  
  
"I guess she tired from blowing up the van." Mokuba said as he saw Yue passed out.  
  
Tea looked at Yue. "She blew up the van?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "She flung a guy out the window with out even touching him. Then the eye like the one on her puzzle and Yami's, appeared on her forehead as she slaughter the two other guys then burn the other one's that were left in the van."  
  
Yami looked down at Yue. =I guess she still has alittle of that darkside I hadn't soaked up. Such a voilent girl with such enormous Egyptain power.=  
  
He put a hand on her forehead, and sighed. Tea seem to growl as she saw Yami do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooo! I made Yue such a voilent girl!! She takes after Annie!! Isn't that right Annie?  
Annie:*grins and hold out the kitchen knives* I really didn't care for Ryou uncle. So he had to go.  
*sweatdrop* Okay, WAY TO COMMERCIAL!! 


	6. First Trip

Theres not that much of Bakura in here or hardley at all. So this chapter will have some Bakura and future chapters for those Bakura fans out there. ^-^ but you probably going to hate me for some Bakura and Yami bashing in here. ^-^;;  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
First Trip  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now why would you think those specfic places would have Illusion stores there??"  
  
Mai pointed at a phone book to Yue.   
  
"O." Yue gave a 'i knew that' look. Mai laughed and turned her attention to the magazine she was reading earlier.  
  
Yue sat at the table next to her and ate the rest of her toast.   
  
"Now are you guys going to go without me to these places and check them out?" Yue asked as she got up to make her lunch.  
  
Joey walked by and snagged her sandwich away from her. Yue growled and chucked her soda can at his head. Mai, who was still sitting at the table; laughed.  
  
Joey was rubbing his head as he gave Yue back her sandwich. She looked at the halfbitten sandiwch and crinkle her nose.  
  
"You can have now." Yue pushed the sandwich his way.  
  
"All right!!" Joey grab the sandwich and walked away eating it.  
  
"Why would we leave you here?" Yami asked.  
  
Yue yelped and turn to him; swinging her lunch pak.  
  
Mai and Joey laughed as they saw Yue lunch all over him. Yue was standing next to him; holding her mouth.  
  
"I am soooooo sorry, Yami." she apologized. Then added. "You are not going to hurt me are you??" she asked; meekly.  
  
Yami sighed and dust the orange, chips, ice off him.  
  
"No, I won't hurt you, Yue."  
  
Yue gave out a relief sigh. "Thank you." she looked back at Yami. "Uuhhhh. I'll go get you something to dust yourself off."  
  
"I already got it." Tea appeared with a towel in her hand.  
  
"Thanks, Tea." Yammi greatfully took the towel.  
  
Bakura appeared to see the pharoh cleaning himself up. He grinned.  
  
"What happen to the Mighty Pharoh? Did he get booed at??"  
  
'WHOMP!'  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
Bakura turned to see Mokuba with a pillow in his hands from just whomping him. Bakura growled and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
Yue panick and tackled Bakura.  
  
"Lay off the kid, Bakura. He's bored and just wants to play thats all." she tried to defend the kid.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "No, I just don't like him, thats all."  
  
"Mokuba!!" Yue shreiked.  
  
"What!? Its true!!"  
  
Yue rolled her eyes, then yelped when Bakura flipped her off him. She landed on her back and rolled on to her side; coughing as she tried to get her air back.  
  
Mokuba gave a yelp and ran off with Bakura hot on his trail. Joey and Tristain went after the two to rescue Mokuba before Bakura could get his hands on him.  
  
Yami stood next to Yue and held out his hand. Yue sighed; rolling her eyes she accepted and grabbed his hands.  
Yami pulled Yue up to her feet and made sure she was alright.  
  
"You guys want me to go with you to these places??" Yue asked looking at the map with tacks on it.  
  
Tea nodded. "Why not? You know more about the Real World then we do. What happens if we get lost or hurt or something?"  
  
Yue looked suprised. "But I can't go!!" she started.  
  
Yami looked at her; questioning. "Why not?"  
  
Yue looked at him devastated. "I have school to attend to!! I'm only a 14 year old!! I do have to go to school you know!!"  
  
Seto walked in from outside. "Well, now you are going to play hookey."  
  
"Hookey!?" Yue shreiked. "I am sooo not playing hookey!!" she backed up away from the kitchen. "And you guys are NOT! going to drag me to each state to look for those stores!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Roswell Railway Express*  
  
"I can't believe you let Joey pick me up and held me all the way to the damn trainstation." Yue voice was cold.   
  
  
She sat with Serenity and Mokuba with Seto, Yami and Bakura behind them and Mai, Tea, and Ryou and Tristain, who was fast alsleep already; behind those three.  
  
"Stop whinning, Yue. And act like you age." Seto answered her.  
  
Yue growled, but didn't argued any further. She just sat there with her arms cross and stared out the window.  
Mokuba sat between her and Serenity, playing with a toy that Yue had bought for him.  
  
=At least its a train for now. I probably get airsick if it was a Airplane.= Yue felt her eyelids get heavy.  
  
Her arms seem to loosen their grip around each other. Serenity lean over to see Yue past out. She smiled and looked to the seat next to her.  
  
"Where are we exactly going to, Mai?" she asked.  
  
Mai was looking at the map. "Our first stop is New Mexico, Roswell. Yue said that theres been alot of alien sighting in that place. And another place called Area 51."  
  
Seto snorted. "Aliens. What bunch of bull."  
  
Mai and Tea looked at Seto then at each other; shrugging.   
  
  
Joey and Tristain try to separate Yami and Bakura when the two got in a fight. Tea kept glancing over to where Yami sat, but to find Seto starring at her.  
She would blushed and will look away. Mokuba and Serenity finally fell alsleep against each other and Yue. Mai and Joey will get into arguements about nothing. Tristain and Ryou would sometimes play rock, paper, scissor.  
  
It seem to pretty boring on the rest of the trip to New Mexico. Joey had to tell Yami to back off away from Yue because he kept checking on every 10 minutes; afraid she would disappeared.  
  
  
  
"I can't hlep it." Yami protest. "Its the mother hen in me."  
  
"Will, tell that mother hen in you to back off awhile." Joey said, "The girl is fine and alsleep. Nothin gonna happen to her, Yami."  
  
"Unless she gets aducted by aliens." Seto teased.  
  
Yami and Joey both glared at Seto. Tea and Mai tried not to giggled out loud.  
  
"n..seto, i'm hunger." a soft voice came.  
  
Mokuba head pop up from behind the seat; looking half alsleep.  
  
"I'll go find you something to eat, kido." said Seto; already moving out of his seat.  
  
"okay." Mokuba sink back in his seat and look to see Serenity laying against Yue.  
  
He leaned closer to see that blood was leaking from Yue's mouth. His eyes widen and poked Serenity.  
  
"serenity. serenity!" Mokuba hissed.  
  
"nnn." Serenity eye slowly open up.   
  
She sat up, yawning, but it was cut short when Mokuba was still poking her.  
  
"what?" she looked at the kid.  
  
Mokuba pointed at Yue's mouth. Serenity gasped and grab a hold of Yue's arm; shaking her roughly.  
  
"What? What?? WHAT!?" Yue snapped awake.  
  
Everyone snapped thier attention to the three. Yami leaned over to see Yue panick as Serenity pointed out the blood streaming from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Yue??? Are okay!?" Yami asked; he started to panick.  
  
"Whats going?" Ryou had asked; as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Yue bleeding." his Yami informed him; then socked him in the arm for no apperaent reason.  
  
Tea lead Yue to the bathroom, so she could clean up. Mai had went with her then came back out holidng her mouth.  
  
"What? What happen?" Tea asked.  
  
"Her-her mouth. Its bloody." Mai choked out. "She throwing up nothing, but blood."  
  
Yami brow knitted into a frown. Minutes passed. Tea and Mai took turns asking if Yue was alright. They got a groan or grunt in reponse.  
  
  
Mai had to restrain Yami from going into the bathroom, by travling through the puzzle.   
  
"Look, Mai! She my Light and I have to see what the hell is wrong with her!"  
  
"Yami, if there something seriously wrong with her, then she would had come out by now and ask for some help!"  
  
"What do you call that, Mai?! What do you call when someone bleeding from her mouth for no damn reason!? I think thats serious!"  
  
Before Mai and Yami could bicker any further the door click. The two turn to see Yue leaning against the door. She walked out and closed the door behind her and walk to her seat as if nothing happen.  
  
She sat down in her seat dismissing that her friends were looking at her. She made herself comfterble and looked out the window.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, between everyone. Yami had took his seat behind Yue as Mai took hers.  
  
Mokuba and Serenity both had a worried look on thier faces; as they watch Yue.  
  
Yue gave out a heavy sigh. "I'm fine you guys. I chewed the inside of my cheek when I was sleeping. I probably caused myself to bleed."  
  
Everyone looked at Yue, but didn't bother to push her any further. However Yami did. He ignored the look that Mai gave him.  
  
\\Yue, Whats wrong? I know you lying.\\  
  
\My powers. Something happening to them.\  
  
\\Like what?\\  
  
\I was dreaming of something. And that dream, my mouth was bleeding from something, but I don't know what.\  
  
\\So they made physical contact with you?\\  
  
Yue nodded as she looking outside still. Yami sighed and leaned over to rest his chin on the head of the chair. He reached over and stroke her head. She leaned back and his hand slid down her face.  
  
He gasp and snatch his hand back. He look over to see Yue eyes closed once again. He sighed and lean back in his chair; looking out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Roswell*  
  
"Everyone please stay seated until the train has come to a hault. Then you may all exited off safely."  
  
"Finally we're here." Tea muttered.  
  
"Well it sure takes a long time to stop." Mai added.  
  
"He just announced that we are there." Yue said.  
  
Mai snorted. Yue rolled her eyes and closed them tightly.  
  
Serenity turned to see Yue eyes closed. She felt the whole train jerk back as if something was pulling them backwards.  
  
"yue, yue. you better stop cause yami is gonna get mad at you." Serenity warn.  
  
"screw yami." Yue hissed.  
  
"Thats okay. I don't want to be screwed." a dark voice came.  
  
Yue yelp and her eyes snap open. She turned to see Yami in front of her. She blushed and quickly got out of her seat. Yami did the same.   
  
Yue was facing him her hands out as if to hold him back.  
  
"Yami, I-I didn't mean that, okay? I just wanted to the train to stop faster because I want out." she backed up. =Crude. I'm so in deep shit.= she thought.  
  
"Thats understandable." Yami responded, cooly.  
  
"So why are you mad?" Yue asked.  
  
"I'm not mad." Yami stated.  
  
"Well, you sure are acting like you're mad." Yue pointed out.  
  
"I'm not mad."   
  
"Then stop walking towards me!"  
  
"I'm not walking towards you."  
  
"Fine!! Stop walking QUICKLY towards me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Yue screamed as she found herself being chased by her ex-dark. She dodge behind the people, making it harder for him to follow.  
  
Joey handed Tristain some popcorn which he had gotten for free from some chick that was giving them out.  
  
"Shouldn't one of us stop them?" Tea asked.  
  
"Why, Tea? Jealous that she getting chased by Yami and not you?" Mai teased.  
  
Tea seemed fluster, but didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had exit off the train. The group was to exit off last when they had to got track down Yami and Yue, who was hididng in the luggage cart and Yami looking for her in the dinning section of the train.  
  
"So! Where do we start?" Tristain asked.  
  
Mai looked at the map with Yue peeking over her shiulders. Mokuba held his stomach as it growled out very loudly. Serenity tried to stiffle a laugh as Mokuba blushed.  
  
"I think we should start by finding something to eat." Joey whined; as his stomach agreed with Mokubas.  
  
"Okay." Mai looked at the map. "Theres a Mickey D's nearby. We can head over there?"  
  
"How far is it?" Joey asked; tyring to look at the map.  
  
"Its just across the street, guys." Tea said, pointing at the fastfood place.  
  
"Okay, then!" Yue marched off. "Food then the store, but then weres the Illusion store?" she looked back at Mai.  
  
"About 7 miles from here." Mai answered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yue turned to face Mai; stopping in the middle of the road.  
  
"Yue, get out of the street." Yami said.  
  
Yue ignored him. "7 miles from here?! Thats is unbelievable!"  
  
"Yue, get off the street! Now." Yami said, his voice cold.  
  
Yue stared at Yami, blinking a couple of times, before moving to the otherside. A trucked roared by with a hand outside the driver window; making a rude sign.  
  
"Whaaaa???" Yue stared at the truck.  
  
  
There was a popping noise before the truck itself, swivel arounf before heading into a ditch. Yue turned to face the group; smmiling sweetly.  
  
"Food?" she asked.  
  
Eveyone stared at her as she headed inside.  
  
  
  
Along down the road. A black car was parked there; watching the kids heading into the food place.  
  
"Kimo to Pegasus. Those kids that you described are here. But theres something different about one of them. One of them just caused a truck to have a accident."  
  
  
"'I know that, Kimo.'" a cold voice said on the other line. "'Its the girls with the long black hair and the Millenuim puzzle around her neck. You have to watch out for her. And if you can, knock her out and take her out of the picture. I don't want any party poopers. And see if you can bring her here with the other Light.'"  
  
"Yes, Pegasus. I will do that." Kimo answered.  
  
"'And see to it that they don't reach the other Illusion store. I can't afford to lose another one to them.'" Pegasus replied over the line.  
  
Kimo nodded. "Got you, Pegasus."  
  
"'Good. Now stop talking to me and get your lazy ass out of the car and do what you are told!" the line click before making the dead noise.  
  
Kimo tucked the cell phone in his pocket before opening the door to step out of the black   
mercedes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure that its that far?" Ryou asked Mai.  
  
Mai nodded and even pointed it out to where the location is. No one notice that a guy in a black suit was standing a few feet away from them, holding out a gun.  
  
"Maybe we can hitch a ride or something." Tea suggested.  
  
  
Kimo pointed the gun at the unexpected teenagers. He aimed it at the back of the head of a girl with long black hair, dress in a white tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"What the??"  
  
Kimo hand was suddenly turning around. He struggle to take control of his hand, but another force was making it turn towards him.  
  
  
  
The girls screamed when a gun fire rang out. They all turned to see a guy in the ground; blood leaking from his forehead from a fresh new wound.  
  
"Hey! That looks like the guards from Dueling Island." Joey pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and that means that he knows we're here." Yami said.  
  
"Well, lets get out of here before someone notice a dead guy on the ground and start to question us what happen." Tea said; trying to keep in control from freaking out.  
  
  
Everyone nodded and ran. Yami was still looking at the dead body then turned to look at Yue who was concentrating on running. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Yami.  
  
She gave him a 'wha?' look. Yami sighed and shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. I'm done with this chapter. And next next or is it the next chapter? AH WELL!! I guess we just have to find out! ^-^  
O! And to answer Meitantei Kudo KID question! Annie was another oc for Heart of the Dark. She was a voilent little girl and was Ryou cousin. She killed his uncle cause he kept abusing Ryou to much. To bad she didn't kill Bakura. J/k ^-^ 


	7. Burning Ambition for Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Burning Ambition for Love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so we had bad luck for the past two or was it four days?"  
  
Yue was unsure how long they were at Roswell, but they were back home, and her mother was on the couch. She didn't even notice that her duaghter was missing or that there was messages left from Yue high school, Don Lugo, that she been missing days at school.  
  
"Where else can the stores be?" Tristain asked.  
  
Mai pulled out the map.  
  
"Lets see....Utah, Alabama, New York, Sout Carolina, North and Sout Dakota, Maine, Mexico-"  
  
"Mexico? But we were just there." Joey cried out.  
  
"Correction." Yue butt in, "That was New Mexico. The old Mexico is below California."  
  
"O! Theres one in Sacramento, and Long Beach. And theres about three in New York. Two in South Dakota. Four in Louisana. And! Three in Mississippi."  
  
Everyone groaned. They couldn't go to all those places. They didn't have enough money.  
  
"Money!! We need money in order to go all those places." Ryou said.  
  
....Is there a echoe on here???  
  
"To bad funny money doesn't work." Joey stated  
  
"That's it!!" Yue cried out.  
  
"Whats it?!! What did I say??" Joey answered; startle by her sudden; outburst.   
  
"Funny money! I can use that and make it real!! Like real money!!" Yue raced out the room before anyone could ask what she meant.  
  
A few mintutes later. She came back with two bags full of monet. Everyone jaw dropped.  
  
"Where the hell did you get all that money?" Bakura asked; seeing her our it on to the table.  
  
"When Joey was talking about funny money. A idea popped into my head. I could take the fake money that mom had bought for me when I was young and turned it into real money."  
  
"Isn't that wrong?" Tea asked.  
  
Yue looked at Tea. "Whats wrong about it? Its real money and should be enough to travel." she waved a 100 dollar bill in the air.  
  
Tea sighed and sink back into the sofa.  
  
"Wow. Rover actually had a good idea." Seto teased.  
  
Joey growled, but was restrain by Ryou and Tristain.  
  
"Great! So that takes care of the money problem. How about the states and stores?" Mai asked.  
  
Everyone seemed to think.   
  
"We could stick together for now and check out the stores here in California." Yami said. "Then split up into two's and check out the other stores in the other states."  
  
Everyone nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, but whos going with who?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We could figure that out later." Yue said. "Right know lets get the stores around here check off the list."  
  
  
  
"Honey!! I'm going to work now!! Make sure the door are locked up, okay?" Yue mom called from the living room.  
  
"Okay, Virgina!!" Yue called out then added. "I mean mom!!"  
  
  
Virgina looked towards Yue room, tears starting to spill as she heard Yue called her mom.  
  
=Maybe we are connecting after all. I hope everything else changes too.= she walked out the door; locking it.  
  
  
  
"Virgina?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I call her that, but i'm starting to call her mom for sometime now." Yue looked at the clock. "Its getting late you guys. We better go to bed."  
  
"You said your mom works at two jobs." Bakura asked. "What are those."  
  
"Bakura!" Yami snapped at Bakura, seeing Yue eyes widen.  
  
"Its okay. Yeah, she does have two jobs. In the mornings she works at a bank then comes home in the evening and goes to work at a...at a....." Yue looked away. "I don't know why she works there. I mean, she makes good money at the bank."  
  
"Whats her second job?" Tea pressed on.  
  
"she works at a strip club on riverside. she almost been in a sexual intercourse about four times."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Yue looked up.  
  
"We better go to bed. Tomorrow seems like a big day."  
  
Everyone nodded and left. Yue and Yami were the only ones left in her room. Yami crawled on all fours to her and left up her chin.  
  
"Don't cry." Yami said softly.  
  
"I'm not crying." Yue chided; wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Yami smiled sadly and disapeared into the puzzle.  
  
\\Night, Yue.\\  
  
\Nite.\  
  
Yue felt a click in her mind as Yami shut his mind off from hers. She layed on the carpet and then got up when she was sure everyone was in bed. She open up her window and took off hr screen and climbed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=Damn! Should have brought a jacket.= Yue though; shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
The street were empty for the night. A couple of cars would pass by on the road. She some kids toweled papered a house. Fights happening on the streets in the middle of the night and noises coming from dark places.  
  
She sat on a curb of the street and huddle herself; trying to keep warm. A tap on her shoulders mad eher yelp out loud.  
  
"Hey, hey!! Take it easy, Yue! Its just me." Scott sat besides her.  
  
"Damn, Scott! I could have done something horrible to you, that you wouldn't even notice what the hell happen!" Yue settle back in her seat.  
  
Scott grinned. "Like what? Strip me and then make love to me?"  
  
Yue rolled her eyes. "Still see you're at it."  
  
Scott grin disappeared. "I wan joking. I'm not those guys that still go after girls even though they have a boyfriend."  
  
Yue looked at him. "Does it look like a I have a boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
Scott raised a eyebrow. "Yeah, that guy that was with you at Borders. Isn't he your boyfriend."  
  
Yue looked at him and luaghed. "Yami? Yami my friend! He's not my boyfriend! Sheesh! What makes you people think that Yami is my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, the way he acted when I offered you guys a ride home."  
  
"O, that. Well, maybe he just protective that all."  
  
Scott watch Yue as she looked around and saw her shiver. Me moved close to her and put a arm around her.  
  
Yue turned to him. "What the hell are you doing???" she asked as he felt his lips against her neck.  
  
"i'm gonna make you mine at last." his breath was husky and a aroma of drunkness was in his breath.  
  
"All damn, Scott! Your drunk!! Did you just come back from a party?"  
  
"Yeah! And it was hell of a party!" Scott tightend his grip around Yue. "I should bring you so we could make out through out the night."  
  
"Argh!!" Yue kicked him where it counts and ran off.  
  
Scott leaned over in pain as he covered in groin. He stood up and watch Yue run. A grinned form on his face.  
  
"so the bitch wants to play hide and go fuck her? oaky, but i'm gonna wiiin!" he sang.  
  
  
  
  
Yue turned to corner hard and slipped. Her puzzly clang on the ground and was jammed into her chest as she fell on top of it.  
  
"shit!! that hurt!!" Yue squeezed her eyes in pain.  
  
"Oh Yuuuuue!! Where are youuuu!" a voice ran out.  
  
"How the hell did he catch up so quickly?" she thought out loud.  
  
There was a sound of jumping. She turned to see Scott grinning as he saw her on the ground.  
  
"I found you!!" he walked towards her.  
  
"I don't think so, asshole!" Yue glared.  
  
  
A line streak between her and Scott, causing the cement to fly up into the air and create dust.  
  
Scott back off wondering what the hell made that happen. He growled when he saw Yue gone again.  
  
"Oh, yue. You are going to make it harder for you when I thrust myself into you." he growled and storm off.  
  
Yue held her breath when she heard him walked pass her hiding place. She tried not to cry and tried to be silence, but she was afraid of what might happen when he did find her.  
  
And where is Yami?? Sleeping!?  
  
Yue grabbed a hold of the puzzle and shook it.  
  
"come on! wake up!! Yami wake up!!"  
  
"AH-HA!! I found you my little sex toy!!"  
  
Yue screamed and scrambled up. Scott jump a few feet behind her and took off after her. Yue looked back to see a blurry vision of Scott catching up fast.  
  
"UNGH!!" she trip over a car pipe and fell on her face. She cried out two strong hands grabbed her.  
  
"Ahhh!! So at last we meet like this." Scott grinned and grabbed her cock.  
  
Yue screamed, making the dogs nearby to howel to her screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami eyes slowly open and saw the colors that resemble Yue emotions dancing around; red. He sat up straight and flipped back the covers.  
  
=Yue!= he thought. =I'm coming!=  
  
  
  
  
Yue cried out, but it was caught of shortly when Scott lips her pressed roughly against her. The Sennel Eye appeared on her forehead.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" she yelled.   
  
Scott yelled as he was flung back by a invisble force.  
  
Yue scramble up; pulling her shirt down and zipping up her pants. She turned to run right into Yami.  
  
"OOF!!" Yami fell to the ground with Yue ontop of him.   
  
He quickly scramble to sit up to see tears streaming down Yue cheek.  
  
"What happen?" he asked.  
  
Anger flash on Yue face. "What happen is that I was almost raped!! By Scott!! As you lay alsleep in you damn Soul Room!! I was almost being raped!!"  
  
Yami felt his anger come on. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey!! No one told you to come out and get raped!! You told us and me!! To go to bed!! And we did!! Its not our fault that you snuck out and taking a walk or looking for trouble, Yue!! So don't you get fucking mad at me!! Alright!?"   
  
Yue was still glaring at him as the tears kept on coming. Yami eyes widen. Darkness was still in her and no matter how much he tried to asorb that it kept coming back.  
  
Yami loosen his grip on her wrist. Yue looked away; still mad. He was mad also, but he knows how to keep it under control.  
  
  
A noise made them both look up to see Scott standing there with a pipe in his hand. He was pointing it at Yami.  
  
"Hey, you bub!! You ain't her boyfriend! I am!" Scott jumped to the ground.  
  
Yami raise a eyebrow to Yue. She looked at him.  
  
"Hes drunk."  
  
Yami nodded and turned to look at Scott.  
  
"Get the fuck away from my women!"  
  
Yami saw Yue muscle tense underneath her skin. He put a hand on her shoulders so she won't blast Scott away from her powers.  
  
"I found her first! And that makes her rightfully my women." Scott said, swaying the piep side to side.  
  
"Get a life." Yue mutter.  
  
"Shut your trap, bitch!! Once i'm done taking care of this guy. I'm gonna make love to you right there, so don't you move."  
  
"Why I oughta!"  
  
"Yue.." Yami held back her shirt and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Scott looked at him drunkly and raise a eyebrow.  
  
"I thought I told ya to get away from my women??"  
  
Yami grinned. "Fine. Then you come over here and get 'your woman'."  
  
Yue looked at him and at Scott, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do I look like some damn wolf or something?! I mean you guys are acting like we're wolves!!"  
  
Yami chuckled, but if he could get Scott closer he can destroy that sick mind of his.  
  
Scott looked at Yami; still walking towards him. Yami grinned.  
  
"What the hell are you grinning at pretty boy?" Scott askd. "I'm gonna knock that grin off your face."  
  
"Then come on!! Brng it on!!"  
  
Scott ran towards Yami. He tossed Yue aside and grab the pipe in one hand and grabbed Scott face in the other.  
  
Yue look up once she regained her air back; to see Scott fall to the floor like a babbling idiot. Yami was standing next to him, looking down at him.  
  
He turned towards Yue.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I-I feel voileted." Yue replied.  
  
Yami nodded and help Yue up. He didn't notice the car tail pipe move then in a flash fly through the air and pin Scott to a junkie car.  
  
Yami looked at Yue who was calmly looking at where Scott body was. She turned to him and started to walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ouch!" Yue hissed as Yami poked at the bruises on her body.  
  
"I didn't know what made you go for a midnight walk, Yue." Yami asked as they were in his Soul Room.  
  
Yue body was on in her bedroom passed out and her spirit in Yami Soulroom.  
  
"I needed to clear my mind, you know to think." Yue replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just to think. Let my mind wander somewhere else."  
  
Yami sighed. "Well, I hope your wandering mind learn a lesson."  
  
He turned her around and made her face him.  
  
"What?" she looked into his ruby eyes.  
  
"Did he rape you?" he asked softly.  
  
Yue shook her head. "No, he was about to, but he didn't. He just voileted my body."  
  
"Where?" Yami asked her.  
  
Yue sigh. "My breast, my mouth, my vagina. I don't know what he did to it, but it hurts like hell." Yue sighed.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing?"   
  
  
She felt herself being push onto the bed. Yami crawled ontop of her. He lean down to her ear.  
  
"i'm gonna ease the pain." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Yue felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked into the ruby eyes and lifted her neck up.  
  
Yami tried to restrain himself from moving as Yue was halfway sitting up. His eyes widen when soft lips were being pressed against his.  
  
He didn't have this in mind. He was just going to ease the pain for her, so it wouldn't bother her.  
  
=I guess she thought differently.= Yami thought.  
  
\I really like you.\ Yue spoke in his head.  
  
Yami didn't know how to answer back. He just press harder against her lips.  
  
  
  
  
Soon the two were naked and moving against each other. Yami hand was against Yue vagina; pressing hard against it to fix her maidenhead.  
  
Yue shudder beneath him and arch her back. Yami in response pressed his body against hers. His hand abondeon its place and warped it around Yue body.  
  
He planted kisses on her soft skin and cummed when Yue hand fondle with him. He raised her hand to his face and licked his own cum off.  
  
Yue bubbled a giggle as he bit her fingers. She moaned as Yami went to go take his turn with her. She cummed right on his fingers and did the same to him.  
  
Yami grinned and his eyes widening when her tongue licked his lips and travel to the back of his neck. He leaned fowards and kissed her shoulders and to her breast.  
  
He hadn't taken her yet, because she wasn't ready, even though she did enjoy him exploring her body as she explored his.   
he felt the soft hands move against his chest as he hand massaged her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue eyes slowly opened up; feeling her body tingle with pleasure. She sat up and stretch.  
  
=That, that was the strangest dream in my whole life.= Yue thought.  
  
She yawned and move off her bed. Yami appeared behind her.  
  
"That was a dream?" his voice peirced her ears like ice.  
  
She squeaked and turned around to see him crawling off her bed. Her eyes was locked on to his body.  
  
=God! He looks so powerful!= "I-I think that was a dream, but it did fell real."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yeah, it did."  
  
The two looked at each other then away.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick." Yue muttered.  
  
Yami looked at her; raising a eyebrow.  
  
"About what? The dream that you and me had?"  
  
Yue shook her head and ran out the door, holding her mouth. Mokuba who was already up moved out of Yue way and watch her run to the bathroom. He looked back at Yam; questioning.  
  
Yami shrugged. "She said she was going to throw up."  
  
Mokuba grinned. Yami looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba grinned seem to widen. "Seto said that females usually have to throw up after a love making."  
  
Yami almost fell on his back, but he manetain his balance and was looking at Mokuba; wide eyed. What was Seto telling him these things?? The kid is only ten years old!  
  
"Luh-love making?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yep."  
  
Yami seem alittle wobbly on his legs when he went to go reach for Mokuba. Mokuba squeaked as he saw Yami closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. Next chapter will be the Road Trip!!!!!!! And then the fun is getting started.  
Heheheheheh......OKAY!! 


	8. Road Trip

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATI0N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Road Trip  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay! Long Beach. Then San Fransico. Then Sacramento! Are you sure thats all thats near us, Mai?"  
  
"Yes, Yue. But do we have to take the bus??"  
  
"Look! I can't drive because i'm not old enough to drive. But if the law said that fourteens year olds, could, then I would!"  
  
"Well, Seto can drive."  
  
"Well, Tea. He has to drive on the right not the left."  
  
"I can still drive, Yue. Like you said I just need to stay on the right."  
  
"Fine, but we are not taking the damn Contour. That has too much horse power in the engine."  
  
Yue opened up the garge door. There was a black truck and a red truck along the side.  
  
"We are taking the Mitsubhishie. The Montero Sport. Why? Because it has a/c in it."  
  
"Thats cool with us." Joey said.  
  
"Cool. Now lets hit the road. The sooner we gather information of where Pegasus is located the sooner we can resue Yugi." Yue turned to the group. "So! Whos sitting where??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Long Beach*  
  
"Ooo!! If I knew the ocean was here. I would of have brought my bathing suit." Mai pouted.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes as she looked out her window in the passenger seat.  
  
\\The ocean? I would like to visit that someday.\\ Yami spoke in Yue head.  
  
Yue smiled mentally. \Maybe we all can. After this is all over.\  
  
\\Tuben-ne.\\  
  
"I just hope that Mokuba is okay with Tristain and Ryou, especially Ryou." Seto said.  
  
"I'm sure their fine, Kaiba. Tristain a good baby-sitter. I should know because he watch Serenity a few times for me." Joey was looking out his window too. "And i'm sure they could hand;e Bakura too."  
  
"Okay! The place should be getting close. And if those guards of Pegasus show up. Haul your ass out of there." Yami said; taking over Yue body.  
  
Mai crinkle her nose as she saw his leather clothing wash over Yue clothes.  
  
"Why can't we just kick thier ass?" Joey asked.  
  
"You can kick thier ass or more like bite thier ass, Rover. When we get what we need."  
  
Joey growled and clenched his fist.  
  
"There it is!!" Tea pointed out the window.  
  
Seto saw the store across a street from where they were. He made a U turn and parked in the parking lot.  
  
"At least this place seemed better then the other places." Seto said; fixing himself up.  
  
Yami climbed out of the car as Mai climbed out of Joey's side.  
  
"Okay. So, whos gonna get the info? And whos gonna be put up for baite this time?" Mai glowered at Seto.  
  
Seto held up his hand. "I was sorry for what I did!! It just came out of the my mouth before I reliazed it!"  
  
Mai snorted. "Sure Kaiba. Sure." she headed for the store.  
  
Tea giggled as the rest of them followed after Mai.  
  
\Yami, two o' clock. A guard. Don't look! Don't look!! Just keep on walking.\ Yue warned him.  
  
Yami gave a stiff nod and just followed after the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
A small jingle ran through out the store as a small group of customers came in. A kid with bleach blonde spiked hair; looked up and seem to panick when he saw Yami.  
  
He panicked more when Yami and Seto went to him as the rest cruise the store.  
  
"Look-look here you guys. I swear I don't know what you want or what you need to know!" the kid stuttered.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow and looked at Yami, who was looking at the kid.  
  
"Oh really? Then why are you so panicky? We didn't even ask you anything."  
  
The kid held up his hand as if he was being arrested. "Look i'll tell you everything you need to know. Just please! Don't kill me."  
  
\Yami..\  
  
\\Do you want to take over?\\  
  
Yue nodded in his head. Yami sighed and let Yue take over for know.  
  
The kid eyes widen when he saw the crimsonblack spikey hair seem to melt down then grow long. Th golden bangs seemed to melt together and changed into black forming bangs of a girl.  
  
The blue leather was washed away by blue jeans and a blue tank top. The ruby eyes lighten up and then closed. Once they open up again, they were grey.  
  
"Look kid. We just came here to find out where the guy runs this joint."  
  
The kid seemed to settle down a bit, but was still afraid. Yue sighed and leand over. The kid flinched when her soft cool hand was pressed against his forehead. His eyes seem to roll up in his head as the Sennel Eye apperead on Yue's forehead.  
  
"Yue, you're not-" Seto started.  
  
"No, i'm trying to get him to relax. He's making me get all hyped up."  
  
"We are not going to hurt you. We need to find out where a named Pegasus lives and where he runs this whole joint."  
  
"Pegasus? I never heard of that name, but I would take you to the manager of this store if he was still working here."  
  
Yue sighed. She realeased him. The kid fell down and layed on the floor. Seto peek over the counter to see him fast alsleep with a smile on his face. He turned to Yue.  
  
"He doesn't know shit. The manager that was here was moved to another location. I'm betting he knows where Pegasus is."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Seto asked her.  
  
"Because he was just recently move before we got here. That kid is the new manager. They're on to us. Pegasus and the guards. They know what we're doing."  
  
"So what do we do know?" Tea asked hearing the whole converstaion.  
  
"What we do know is get out ass oughta of here before the guard outside notice that we're here." Yami took over know.  
  
Joey gave a choking noise. "Sheesh Yami. Could ya give a warning of some sort when you two do dat? It looks really creepy."  
  
Mai and Tea rolled thier eyes.  
  
"Look we have to work faster here. If Pegasus knows we are sniffin closer he may hurt Yugi."  
  
"But we are now where near to close."  
  
Seto nodded agreeing with Tea. The group moved out the store to find out that the tires of the Montero Sport pop.  
  
\Aw man! Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out what the hell happen to the truck!! That bastard gonna pay for that!! Where is he!?\  
  
\\Behind us, Yue. Pointing a gun at me.\\  
  
\Ah! Shit!\  
  
Yami turned to see that he was right. The guard was grinnig, but he wasn't grinning for long when something swung at his direction. The group turned to see Serenity holding a tennis racket.  
  
"Serenity?? Where the hell did you come from??" Joey shouted.  
  
Tristain, Ryou, and Mokuba showed up in the red Isuzu truck.  
  
"Serenity thought you guys must be in trouble. Cause she saw the news on t.v. that Yami is wanted kid."  
  
"Shit!! Maybe thats why the kid panick." Seto cursed.  
  
Tea turned to talked to Yami, but she saw Yue out of her Soul Room near the guard's black Cadillac.  
  
"Umm, Yue? What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Yue popping the the door open and climbing in to kill the alarm.  
  
"You've got to be shittin me! She jacking his truck??" Tristain shouted.  
  
"Thats right! The asshole owes me! Besides mom was going to exchange the Montero for a Esculater." she started the truck.  
  
"Where in blazes do you learn how to boost a car?" Joey asked.  
  
"I watch too much of Gone In Sixty Seconds. Learn all their moves. Suprise that it even works."  
  
Everyone was just shocked and were actually smiling.  
  
In the distances were sirens. Everyone panicked.  
  
"Come on Seto! get your ass in here! You know i'm not allowed to drive this thing. Hey! Hey!! just be careful of the truck. Its a birthday present for my momma."  
  
Seto grinned; rolling his eyes.  
  
Ryou kick the door open for Serenity to climb in. As the original group climbed into the Cadillac.  
  
Tea seem impress by Yue. She turned to the girl.  
  
"You have got to teach me how to do that, Yue."  
  
Seto stared at Tea. Tea turned to him.  
  
"Don't look at me! Kaiba! Keep your eyes on the road!!"  
  
Yue grinned. "Starting tomorrow. I'll teach you how to boost cars."  
  
Yami shook his head, smiling as Mai was trying to stop a giggle from bursting out.  
  
"You can count me in." Joey said.  
  
"What is this? A rescue mission or a class of boosting cars?" Seto asked.  
  
"Both!" Yue and Joey shouted together.  
  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and tore off onto the freeway with the Contour right behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Its true!! I do watch too much of that movie!! Its really good!!! I like it!! Okay next chapter will be more boosting cars and road trips! ^____________________________________^ 


	9. Grand World Tour

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grand World Road Trip  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang were just outside the airport. They ahd decided to stcik together, but split up into two when they hit one state and check out the stores that were out there.  
  
"I hope you guys bring some warm clothes. I heard that it maybe snowing in Utah."  
  
"COOL!! I just love the snow!!" Tea eyes seem to sparkle.  
  
Yue backed away from her. She looked at Mai, who was looking at the map.  
  
"We are going to.....Idaho then from there on."  
  
"Why are we heading there again? I thought we are-pointed out.  
"The guy said that the manager we are chasing is in Idaho." Yue butted in. "And once we get to Idaho. We may not know where to go next unless that employss tell us."  
  
"Flight 64 for Idaho is now being called for."  
  
The kids looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay peeps! Here we go!!"  
  
  
  
*AirExpress*  
  
Yami and Tristain had to keep a eye on Joey who kept trying to eat everything in sight. Seto and Tea were talking to each other and Yue kept being a nosey butt and try to hear what they are saying.  
  
Mai had to watch Yue, but saw that Yue was doing body language towards Tea. She lean over to see Tea looking at Yue and at Seto.  
  
Mai pratically screamed when Tea leaned over and kiss Seto on the mouth, but she ended up chasing Yue; who "aciddentally" dump her drink on Mai.  
  
Joey notice that Tristain was acting kind of wierdly around Serenity and Mai; (once she was cleaned up) kept hitting on him.  
  
Yue sat next to Yami and Mokuba; who was playing with the napkins. Yami turned to her; seeing her gasping for breath.  
  
"Causing trouble I see."  
  
"No, not really." Yue breathed. "Have you notice that everyone seems to be acting wierd altely, Yami?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Yue leaned against her seat and looked up to see Mai dumping a glass of water on Yue.  
  
Yami held his head as Yue tried to go after Mai.  
  
=Where are the damn employees on this plane? Oh, I forgot this is a private plane that Yue rented. Shit...If I knew they were going to act like little kids. I would have never agreed to renting a private Jet.=  
  
"Yami!!" a voice sang out.  
  
Yami turned to see a wet cloth being flung his way. Yue and Mokuba laughed; pointing at him, but that was caught short when he went to go chase them.  
  
  
Shout! Shou-ou-ou-ou-out!  
  
  
This kids exited off the plane and split into two groups. Seto and Tea, Tristain and Serenity, Ryou and Mokuba, Joey and Mai, and Yami and Yue.  
  
They all headed in different direction.  
  
  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?   
Do I follow my instincts blindly?   
Do I hide my pride away from these bad dreams?   
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?   
  
  
Joey and Mai were kicked out of the store because Mai couldn't keep her mouth shut about the place being in a dump.  
  
Ryou tried to contain Mokuba who was very hyper for some reason. And things got worser when Bakura showed up.  
  
Seto and Tea...well. Lets say they are busy..with each other at the moment. Tristain and Serenity weren't haveing any luck. And Yami had to haul ass out of the store they were in; when one of the daughters of the manager started to flirt with him. And the manager didn't really care for it one bit.  
  
  
Do I let it go and try to stand it?   
Or do I try to catch'em red handed?   
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?   
Cause I cant hold when I'm stretched so thin   
  
  
Yue had called everyone up on the cell phone and told them were to go next.  
  
Seto and Tea both reached Alabama first and headed for the nearest store. As they rest caught up to them they split up again and headed for the other stores.  
  
  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within   
I put on my daily facade but then   
I just end up getting hurt again, by myself   
  
  
Ryou, Mokuba, and Bakura had to run for thier lives as one of the guards had caught them and chased after them; shooting at them. Bakura got pissed off when Ryou was down.  
  
Mokuba was crying for his brother when Bakura snatch the soul of the guard, but he stop and watch interst as he saw Bakura kiss Ryou full on the mouth.  
  
Joey had to keep a couple of spaces between him and Mai; who ended up kissing Joey anways as they were on the job.  
  
  
  
MYSELF!   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
MYSELF!   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
  
  
Seto had called everyone up on the cell phone again to announce that the guy they are chasing is on the move to South Dakota. Of course he looked at the phone when he heard moaning when he called Joey and Mai.  
  
Tea busted up as she saw shockness on Seto face.   
  
As for Yami and Yue they were alittle busy with a guard. They raced for the plane were they saw Tristain and Serenity waiting for them.  
  
A whirlwind was conjured up and the guard didn't have a chance to do anything when it hit him.  
  
Mai, Serenity, Tea, Mokuba, and Yue were all laughing as they saw the guard still alive, but his clothes were missing.  
They all pointed at his boxer which were white and had pink hearts on them.  
  
  
I can't hold on   
It's too much to take in   
I can¡¯t hold on   
When I'm stretched so thin   
I can't slow down   
Watching everything spin   
I can't hold on   
I can't...  
  
  
Everyone splited up again as they hit South Dakota. This time in two groups. Seto, Tea, Yami and Yue both headed for the nearest store as the others headed for the store across the street. (Mai was complaining about the other store being to far.)  
  
Serenity held Tristain face when thier lips met. Bakura and Ryou saw this, but didn't dare say a word to Joey.  
  
Mai called the second group, but to hear yelling.   
  
Tea took the phone from whoever was holding and was explaining that Yami and Yue were pretending to argue and cause a big commsion as Seto snuck into the back to find anything on the manager.  
  
Next there was gun firing and screaming then the phone was disconnected.  
  
  
  
If I turn my back I¡¯m defenseless   
And to go blindly seems senseless   
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they¡¯ll  
  
  
The second group met up with the first; out of breath. Mai asked what happen, but they were interuppt when there was firing at the airport.   
  
Yue pushed everyone into the plane and looked to see the mad manager from the store they visit aiming at the plane.  
  
"What the hell happen over there??" Joey asked.  
  
"Yami and I got into a fake arguement and then he blew it when-" was Yue all could say before Yami clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"When he kissed the manager's wife fully on the mouth." Tea blurted out. She squeaked when Yami gave her a death glare.  
  
Mai burst out laughing and turned around in her seat.  
  
  
  
Take from me till everything is gone   
If I let them go I¡¯ll be outdone   
But if I try to catch'em I¡¯ll be outrun   
If I¡¯m killed by the questions like a cancer   
Then I¡¯ll be buried in the silence of the answers  
  
  
Yami was now laughing when he saw Mai almost frozen.  
  
"I said to bring somehting warm, Mai!!" Yue chided.  
  
"But I didn't think it was going to be THIS COLD!!" Mai cried.  
  
Joey grabbed a hold of Mai and kept her near to keep her warm. The group headed to the only store in Utah.  
  
The girls were outside. Mai, Tea, and Yue were ontop of a hill were everyone was either skiing, snowboarding, or sledding.  
  
Yue held onto the sled they rented. She waved to Mokuba and Serenity who were at the bottom; drinking hot cocoa.  
  
Tea was looking around when she spotted a guard heading towards them. She saw him reach for his pocket and pulled out a gun.  
  
"GET ON THE SLED!! NOW!!" Tea shouted.  
  
"What??"  
  
Yue and Mai turned to her, but found themselves being pushed on the sled. They all screamed as they took off at a high speed.  
  
  
By myself   
MYSELF!   
I ask why, but in my mind I find   
I can¡¯t rely on myself   
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girls screamed when they almost plowed into a skier. Yue tried to control the sled, but it was impossible. Then things got even more worse when the guard went after them.  
  
MYSLEF!   
I ask why, but in my mind I find   
I can't rely on myself   
  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THIS THING!???" Mai shrieked.  
  
"NO!! NOT WHEN I'M BEING SCARED HALF TO DEATH!!" Yue yelled back.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!! OUR LIFE DEPENDS ON THIS SLED RIGHT NOW!!" Tea cried out.  
  
Serenity headed back in the store as she saw the guard hot on the three girls trail.  
  
  
"WELL CAN'T YOU SLOW THIS THING DOWN AT LEAST!???" Mai yelled.  
  
Yue grabbed the hold of the string and pushed foward, but that seem to make it go faster. She turned to Mai.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE!!! I'M GONNA THROW UP!!! THEN WE ARE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Mai screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP, MAI!!" Tea yelled at Mai.  
  
  
I can¡¯t hold on   
It's too much to take in   
I can¡¯t hold on   
When I'm stretched so thin   
I can't slow down   
Watching everything spin   
I can't hold on   
I can't...   
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Time seemed to slow down as they flew off the ramp before them. Yue held on tight to the string as Mai and Tea held onto each other.  
  
  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you...............  
  
  
Time seemed to pick up speed as they were near to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOOOOOOF!!!!!!"  
  
Yue body almost flew off the sled as they had a rough landing on the ground. Yue had even harder trying to control over the sled.  
  
She tried to avoid hitting the people around them.  
  
  
KNOW!   
I can¡¯t tell you how to make it GO!   
  
  
The boys came out just when the girls were heading down right for them.  
  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I TRY!   
  
  
All three girls screamed when they saw the boys and Serenity and the store coming up to them fast.  
  
  
I can¡¯t seem to convince myself WHY!   
  
  
"YUEEEEEEEEEE!!! DO SOMETHING!!" Mai screamed; as she threw her arms around Yue neck.  
  
  
I¡¯m stuck on the outside   
  
  
Tea pulled Mai arms off Yue neck then they all screamed when their sled suddenly turned to the side and kid down sidewards.  
  
They were flung off into the snow. The boys ran to see if they were all right.  
  
Joey held Mai as she was crying her full head off. Tea held Seto close to her shivering body. Yue was shaking the snow from her hair as Yami went to go see if she was fine.  
  
"We're okay!! Lets just get the fuck outta here!!"  
  
"Are you kidding??" Mai turned to Yue. "We barely survied going down the freaking hill!!"  
  
"FINE!! You can stay here and get caught by the guard!!" Yue ran off.  
  
Everyone turned to see the guard reaching thier destination. They all panick and took off after Yue.  
  
  
Don't you   
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
Don't you  
  
  
Everyone was inside the jet; the three girls trying to warm off from their wet adventure.  
  
"So, we are heading for next, Mai? If its another damn cold place count me out."  
  
"I thought you sid you like the cold." Yue teased.  
  
Tea growled and toss a pillow at Yue. Yue growled back and toss the same pillow. Soon a pillow fight errupted.  
  
Yami and Seto were in thier seat, looking were New York is, but a pillow was flung both thier ways.  
  
Serenity and Tea laughed, but yelped when the two boys flung the pillow back at them.  
  
  
  
  
Linkin Park  
By_Myself  
  
  
  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TO LONG!! MY EYES!! MY EYES!! @_@.... I think I need to rest now...'THUMP!!' *on the floor* Ungh!! Please..review!  
Chaos:Mew!  
Hey! Its not time yet!! *boots the black mew* 


	10. This is My December, This is my time of ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my December, This is my time of the year   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything seem to settle down. Unfornauntly it was snowing in New York, since it was December there. Tea and Mai didn't really mind as long as they were a nice warm hotel.  
  
Everyone thought it was best to take a break now from the past couple of days and catch up on some sleep too. Of course they could only rent a room's with two bedrooms. Of course everyone stayed in the same group they were.  
  
Tea was in the hot tub that is in Seto and her room. Mai was looking through the magazines down in the lobby as Joey was in thier room; taking a nap.  
  
Tristain was sleeping to with Serenity on the other bed next to his. Mokuba was watching t.v in thier room with Bakura as they let Ryou explore the room they were in.  
  
Seto was on his laptop typing away. Yami outside talking a long walk. And lastly Yue who was letting her head hang from the end of the bed.  
  
She had her eyes closed. The things in her and Yami room; were suddenly floating.  
  
It was a good thing that she put the 'don't disturb' sign on the doorknob on the door.  
  
She clutch onto the sheet as the dream she had with Yami came back to her mind. She squeezed her eyes tightly and shook her head.  
  
=He can't love me! I'm not his Light!! He loves his Light!! Keep focus, Yue!! Keep your mind clear!! Your powers seem to be coming on strong and in need of keeping in control. Forget Yami, Yue. He doesn't belong to you!=  
  
Yue let her breath get raspy as if she was having a asthma attack, but it slowed down into a steady breathing.  
  
The Sennel Eye appeared on her forehead as the stuff in the room swirled above her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was sitting on the bench; letting his mind wander. He look up when he felt a strong vibe come on.  
The Sennel Eye appeared on his forehead, but slowly faded away.  
  
=Its only Yue, Yami. Don't get all panicky. I'm sure she fine.= Yami thought to himself.  
  
He look up to see two adults that look yound with two kids that seem that age of 3 or 5.  
  
He smiled as he saw the boy throw bread crumbs and gave a huge smile when one of the pigeons he was feeding come close enough and land on his shoulders; eating out of his hands.  
  
The girl gave a shrilled cry and ran to her father and swung her body around his legs; hiding from a large white duck that came out of the water.  
  
Yami cocked his head to oneside.  
  
=I wonder what its like to have a family?= Yami thought.  
  
The only person that was his family was Yugi, but alas he was taken from him and is under Pegasus control now.  
  
Yami growled as his brow knitted into a frown as he thought about Pegasus even daring to hurt his little Light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knocked at the door. The things dropped to the ground as Yue eyes snapped wide open.  
  
=Can't those people read???= Yue thought as she angerily headed for the door.  
  
Tea was standing there. Yue open the door wider for her to come in.  
  
"Sup, Tea?" Yue asked.  
  
Tea sat on the bed; already in her p.j's.  
  
"I'm came here to say i'm sorry."  
  
Yue raised a eyebrow. "For what? You haven't done anything to me."  
  
"Yes I have. I caused agruements between you and Yami. I was jealous."  
  
Yue seemed startle. "Jealous?? Jealous of what???"  
  
Tea drew in a deep breath. "Jealous that Yami likes you and not me. Even though I liked him."  
  
Yue sat down next to Tea. "O! I didn't know you liked Yami. Besides," Yue stood up again. "Yami doesn't like me, Tea. He loves his Light, Yugi. What makes you think he likes me?"  
  
Tea smiled. "Did I say he likes you? I meant to say he loves you."  
  
Yue gave a cry out and turned towards Tea. "Luh-love???" she seemed wobbly on her legs.  
  
Tea giggled. "Everyone, but you could see that. The way he cares for you. And the way he looks at you when you use your powers to either give us some time to escape or simply to destroy."  
  
Yue looked at the ground. She handed a glass of water to Tea as she sat with her again.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Your welcome." Yue responded. "Do you still like him, Tea?"   
  
Tea shook her head. "As a friend, yes, but I've seem to fallen for another."  
  
Yue looked at Tea. "Really? Who?"  
  
Tea grinned and set her glass aside.  
  
  
It was beginning to snow hard outside as the two girls warmly, talked inside Yue's room.  
  
Soon darkness had fallen over New York.  
  
Everyone had retreated to thier bed. The doorman outside open up the door for Yami. Yami in returned touch the man's arm to give him warmth that would last through out this cold.  
  
The light was still on through the hotel and the people of the nightshift were already at work.  
  
Yami took out the keys from his jacket and stuck it in the key hole. He turned it and let the light from outside pour into his room.  
  
He took off his jacket and walked into the bedroom. He saw Yue passed out. He stare at her for sometime.  
  
  
=She lonely too. You could always see the lonelyness in her eyes when she sees you guys hug each other or playing around with each other.= a part of him said.  
  
=But she has us as her friends. And me.= the other part agrued.  
  
=Then why does she still have the pain of loneness in her eyes?=  
  
Yami sighed. His heart was argueing with his mind of what he was about to do, but his body told him to do it.  
  
Yami took off his shirt. Soon the his pants changed into a Egyptain silk skirt for what men used to wear back in Ancient Egypt.  
  
  
Yue eyes flutter open as she felt something pulling on her blanket. She sat clutch her blanket and let herself be pulled up with it.  
  
"yami?" Yue whispered; seeing Yami look at her.  
  
"Sssshhh." Yami pressed his fingers to his lips.  
  
Yue eyes widen as she let the blanket slip through her fingers and watch him toss it to the ground.  
  
Yami crawled onto the bed. Yue slid her knees up, blocking him to go any further.  
  
"'member you ask that if you offer yourself to me that will I take you?"  
  
Yue nodded, clearly remembering. Yami grinned.  
  
"my answer is yes. i will take you, but will you take my offer?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
There was slinece between the two. Barely appearing. The Sennel Eye appeared on Yami's forehead as he looked at Yue; who was trying to breath.  
  
Slowly her knees spread apart and let Yami move upon her. Yami smiled and did. Yue gasp as he felt him in her already.  
  
She layed back down as Yami held himself abover her. He could see that her Sennel Eye appeared on her forehead.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her mouth. Yue parted her lips for Yami's tongue to slid in. She clutch the sheet as she felt him gently moving upon her.  
  
  
Minutes passed as Yue was nude underneath Yami. She arched her back as he was sucklin in her breast.   
  
Yue let her legs rub against Yami hip as she felt him still moving upon her; then picking up speed.  
  
Yami kissed the side of her breast and all the way down to her hip. He moved back up and clutch the sheet as he drove himself in her; still gently though.  
  
Yue eyes widen and threw back her head. Her nails raked Yami back as she was suddenly filled with him. She could feel him throbbing in her.  
  
She moved with him as their mouth connected again. Yami began to thrust into her making her gasp in pleasure.  
  
Yue held onto Yami tightly as she felt him drive deeper with each thrust. Her head flung back she cummed.  
Yami gave out a groan when his seeds spilled into her and onto the bed.  
  
He layed onto of Yue giving her small kisses on her sweaty body. Yue moaned as he clean her down where her senstive spot is.  
  
Yami came back up to her and warp his arms around her tightly crushing his mouth on hers roughly.  
Yue pressed her hands against his chest as she responded back.  
  
  
  
  
  
I gotta stop typing late. My eyes start to hurt looking at the screen for sometime.  
Chaos:Mew! Mewmewmew-mewmew!!  
YOU'RE HUNGER!? How the heck can you be hunger!?? You ate all my dinner!! And you execpt me to feed you again???  
Chaos:Mew.  
Okay! *sees everyone sweatdrop* Wha?? He is very persuasive! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! *chases Chaos* 


	11. Koko made tadotte kita (i've come all th...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Koko made tadotte kita   
  
I've Come all this way  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue woke up and sat up. She clutch onto the blanket that covered her and Yami that was sleeping right next to her. She held her head and felt that she had to throw up.  
She quickly left for the bathroom.   
  
  
Yue looked up into the mirror to still see the Sennel Eye on her forehead. She shook her head and turned on the shower.  
  
She didn't feel good at all. She felt sick to her stomach. She held her stomach, but just feel noises that it gurgled.  
  
  
  
A knock came at the door as Yami and Yue were fully dress and eating the grapes from the fruit bowel that came with the room.  
  
"I got it." Yue said already heading for the door.  
  
Tea was standing there wide eyed. "We found the location of where the guy were chasing is! Its just a few blocks away from here!! But we have to hurry!"  
  
Yue nodded and ran back to Yami; pulling his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure this is the place??"  
  
"Of course!!"  
  
  
*Illusion Corp*  
  
  
"Damn, thats a big building." Joey said.  
  
"Its called a SkyScraper, Rover." Seto pointed out.  
  
Mai had to keep a tight grip on Joey arms from going after Seto.  
  
"But how do we know that he hasn't left yet?" Yue looked at Tea.  
  
"Seto and I went to the store that was around here, and the empolyee said that the kid that runs this joint is over here."  
  
"A kid?? We been chasing a kid?" Tristain looked at Tea.  
  
Tea looked down at the ground. Yue didn't like the way she did that. She grab Tea arms and made her look into her eyes.  
  
"What...what did the kid look like Tea?"  
  
Tea eyes seem to look sad. "I asked him how would I recgonize the kid. So, the empolyee described him."  
  
Yami looked at Tea. Then everyone eyes focused on Tea, execpt for Seto's.  
  
"He said the kid look like a fourth grader, but he said he was in high school. He said the kid had spikey black-crimson hair. Golden bangs, big voilet eyes that seem innocent and a pyramid hanging around his neck; upside down."  
  
Yue choked back a cry as Mai gasp and everyone else eyes widen. She shakily let go of Tea arms and stood there on her wobbly legs.  
  
=This is not happening. This is SO not happening!= Yue thought.  
  
Yue warped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes and looked down, so they seem to be hidden by her bangs.  
  
"Yue?" Tea reached out to Yue, but a invisvble force whipped back her hand.  
  
The pyramid around Yue neck; glowed. Yami could feel the Sennel Eye return to his forehead and he knew that Yue's Eye return to her forehead as well.  
  
Seto and Joey step back away from the mutant. Mai pulled Tea back when she saw Tea try to reach out for Yue again. Mokuba hid behind Seto legs.  
  
"Wha-whats happening to Yue, big brother?" Mokuba asked as his eyes widen.  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba. I really don't know what happening to her."  
  
\\Yue? Yue?? What is wrong with you?\\  
  
\I'm getting mad! Thats what i'm doing!!\  
  
Yami eyes squeezed as Yue voice peirced his mind like ice, Her voice sounded cold and raspy.  
  
\\Yue, please calm down. What happen one of us got hurt because of what you're doing?\\  
  
\No one is going to get hurt, Yami. Just the damn building!\  
  
At that a line split open the concrete ground and rush towards the doors of the building. Everyone watch in awe as a explosion was heard and seen when something hit the door.  
  
The guards that were there; ran for their lives. Joey slowly unshield his eyes and saw the ground split from where the line appeared.  
  
Yue turned to her friend; her grey eyes narrowed and fierce.  
  
"Well are you guys coming or not?" she asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They cross the street and the cars that still came on; were pushed back agaisnt the other cars from a powrful blast that came from Yue body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Inisde the Illusion Corp*  
  
"Mister Pegasus. We have situation over here. It seem that Yugi's friend have finally come from him. And I don't think they are going to be easy to take down. That mutant is in the lead."  
  
"'Koji, I already knows what happening. Just get you men down there and buy us sometime so we could head for Japan.'"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus was in a room with a long table and many chairs. In one of those chairs there sat a young kid simialir to Yami, but looked more innocent.  
  
"It seems that me must be movng again, Yugi-boy." Pegasus smiled. "Of course I am getting alittle tired of playing hide and go seek."  
  
Yugi just stared ahead, not saying anything. Pegasus frowned, but dismissed it as he swirled his wine around. A loud explosion from the lobby below them didn't cause both of them to flinch.  
  
"Ah, it seems there a change of plans." Pegasus looked up at the t.v. before them.  
  
There showed the gang running in. Throwing out cards the monster appeared. Pegasus didn't seem shock or anything as he saw Seto's Blue Eyes come to life and wreck the whole place.  
  
"It looks like that girl is very powrful. I wonder if we should do a trade. What do you think, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus looked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything, but just stare ahead.  
  
"Yes, I think you would agree to. You for that little girl. Of course she maybe hard to control, but ah well! Its more funner that way."  
  
Pegasus continued to smile and drink the last of his wine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooooo!! Some one is gonna get a hiney-whoopin!! And met my little friend Chaos. NOW ITS TIME!!  
Chaos:MEW!! *tackles the screen*  
ARGH!! MY COMPUTER!!!  
Chaos:mew? @_@  
*slaps head* You see why I call him Chaos? 


	12. Soul and Death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death and a Soul  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I summon the DARK MAGICAIN!!"  
  
Yami called out. He threw the card and something dark burst out through the card. The Dark Magician appeared and was waiting for Yami next command.  
  
Joey was on his Red Eyes dragon with Serenity with him, and Seto on his Blue Eyes; sitting with Mokuba.  
Tea and Mai were on the Harpies pet dragon. Bakura and Ryou on the Man-Eater bug. Tristain was on the Lava Battle Guard with Yue by his side.  
  
"Do you get a reading on where Yugi is, Yue?" Tristain looked down at the mutant.  
  
Yue shook her black head. She growled and showed her canine teeth as her grey eyes were now darken.  
Her black hair seem wild and her nails seem to sharpen, but she still was Yue.  
  
"I can't get anything in this commosion! Its too damn frustrating!!" Yue cried out.  
  
Tristain looked around, but everyone was busy trying to safe thier ass.  
  
"Okay! Just concentrate! Really, really hard!!"  
  
Yue nodded and closed her eyes. All she needed was to concentrate harder. Tristain was there, he would look after her.  
  
=I hope.= she thought.  
  
She sniffed then her eyes snapped open as she saw a monster or so she thought; appear and attack Tristain. She screamed as she found herself on the floor and being drag, by what look like, a blue bunny with boxer gloves on.  
  
"YUE!!"  
  
Yue cried out as she heard Yami called out her name. Her eyes widen as she saw the big blue bunny look towards her with crazed eyes and rear back a boxed fist.  
  
  
  
  
Joey commanded his Red Eyes as he saw one of Pegasus monsters attack Tristain battle guard. He called out the Thousand Dragon and order it to go to Tristain since his battle guard was destroyed.  
  
Joey and Seto both flew up towards the ceiling with their dragons and then a White Lightning and Infurnel Fire were released.  
  
As the monsters were destroyed, Yami headed to the door where the rabbit took her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"N."  
  
Yue eyes slowly open. She sat up holding her head. She looked around to see that she was in a room with a long table and a big t.v screen in front of her.   
  
She saw her friends outside banging on a particular door. She looked around and saw a keypad nearby.  
  
"Ungh!!"  
  
Yue tried to move, but found herself tied to a chair.  
  
"Oh! Please do stay for awhile, Yue. I'm sure you'll be fine for now."  
a voice rang out.  
  
Yue looked around as far as she could and turn back to see a man with silver hair with a kid that looked like Yami, but with voilet eyes; tied to a leash.  
  
Yue eyes widen. "Yugi?? YUGI!"  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "I'm afraid Yugi-boy can't hear you, Yue. You see he had locked his own soul in his own body. Now, he's just a empty shell."  
  
Yue growled and bare her canine fangs. "Oo! A fiesty one you are!" Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Let me go." Yue warned; a growling sound was made in her throat.  
  
"Afraid not! You see I'm not the one that tied you up."  
  
"Bull."  
  
Pegasus smiled then chuckled. He tied Yugi's leash to a nearby chair and walked up towards Yue.  
  
Yue growled and leaned back in her chair as far as she could. She snapped at Pegasus fingers, when he tried to touch her.  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "You sure will be a challenge."  
  
Yue growled again and lowered her head, but her eyes still looking at Pegasus face.  
  
"Hmm?" Pegasus backed up as he saw the dark grey eyes turned to golden amber.  
  
Her long black hair seem to get all bristlely and then her nails grow longer.  
  
Pegsus kept backing up into the shadows as he kept a eye on Yue, who was digging her nails into the wood of the chair; which was all scratch up.  
  
  
"ARGH!!" Yue broke free from the ropes and landed on her hands and knees.   
  
She reared back her head and put her nose to the air; sniffing. She lowered her head and growled.  
  
=The damn bastard is long gone. Shit.=  
  
Yue raced towards the pad and reared back her fist.  
  
  
  
  
Tea screamed as the door was open from the otherside. Yami turned to see Yue or so he thought was Yue.  
  
The person standing there, had black bristlely hair. Hands that seemed like claws. The eyes were golden amber. The nose seemed to look black and a grey bushy tail behind her back.  
  
  
"Yue?"  
  
Yue snapped her eyes towards Serenity, making her yelp. Suddenly the features of the wolf melted off Yue face.  
  
Yami walked up to his lover and held her face in his hands.  
  
"Yugi. I found him and Pegasus." Yue finally spoke.  
  
They could barely see her canine fangs in her mouth.  
  
Everyone raced inside the room and saw Yugi standing next to the chair he was tied to.  
  
"abiou." Yami eyes soften.  
  
He raced to his Light and kneeled to him.  
  
"Abiou? Abiou?? Yugi!" Yami gently shook Yugi, but Yugi didn't answer or do nothing.  
  
Yami saw that the voilet eyes seem all hazy and empty. He looked down and clenched his fist.  
  
"damn you pegasus." Yami stood up and turn towrads Yue.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Yue seem scared of how Yami was acting, but she answered. She pointed in the direction Pegasus went.  
  
Yami turned and ran towards the direction. Yue looked at the other kids.  
  
"You guys better follow him. Pegasus didn't take Yugi soul. Yugi did."  
  
Everyone seemed confuse at what Yue said.  
  
"What do ya mean, Yue?" Joey asked.  
  
Yue sighed. "Yugi trapped his own soul. He escaped into his own mind."  
  
Yue kneeled to Yugi and grabbed him gently by the head.  
  
"Somebody should go after Yami."  
  
Seto and Joey and Bakura looked at each other and nodded. Tea kneel next to Yue.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Yue closed her eyes. "I'm gonna bring him back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Yami! Wait up!"  
  
Yami turned and looked down the stairs to see Joey and Seto and Bakura coming after him.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We wanne help ya." Joey replied as he finally reached Yami.  
  
Yami nodded and continued upstairs.  
  
As they descended up the stairs, they saw a door ahead of them. They all stop and stared at it.  
  
Joey looked at Seto as he looked back at him. Bakura was staring at the door. They looked at Yami. Yami looked at his friends and turned to the door and grabbed the handle and twist it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?"  
  
It was dark and a small body was just floating in the midst of it.  
  
The eyes seemed to squeeze before opening up slowly.  
  
"Yugi?" came the soft voice again.  
  
Yugi looked up and let his head plop back down.  
  
  
  
Tea looked at Yue who seem to have a trouble. Mai and Serenity looked at each other worried; as Tristain was praying that Yugi will come back.  
  
Mokuba seem to hug himself wishing his brother was next to him. Ryou hung his head, as if he was praying too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! So Yugi's dark and his friends had come to seek me out?"  
  
"Caught the crap, Pegasus. What the hell did you do to my Light?" Yami demanded.  
  
Pegasus laughed. "I did nothing. It was your Light that did it to himself. Pityful if I have to say."  
  
Yami muscle tensed as his eyes narrowed. "No, you can't say that!" Yami ran forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yugi? Can you hear me?? Please do something!" the voice rang out again sounding desparate.  
  
  
Yugi slowly open his eyes again and looked around. It was dark and he saw bubble floating past him.  
  
"who, who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
Tea saw Yue flinched and smile.  
  
  
  
"My name is Yue, Yugi. I was your Yami ex-Light as we looked for you. Yugi, can you come back to us? Please? Everyone is here and very worried about you."  
  
  
Yugi up to reached out for one of the bubbles. A image flashed before him.  
  
  
  
~~~~FLASH~~~~~~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUGI!!" Grandpa and Yami sang out as Yugi leaned over and blew out the candles.  
  
He felt a pat on his back. He looked up to see his Yami smiling at him.  
  
~~~~~FLASH~~~~  
  
  
  
"yami.." Yugi eyes seemed to glaze over as the tears formed.  
  
"yugi?" Yue called out to him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus laughed as Yami and his friends were tangled up in vines that shot out from the ground beneath them.  
  
He swirled the wine in his wine glass, and sipped it as he watch them helplessly.  
  
Yami squeezed his eyes shut as the where no air coming in his lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Come on, Yug! You can beat that ass!" Joey cheered on.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi!" Tea voice rang out.  
  
"Come on, Yugi!" Ryou and Tristain voice both joined together.  
  
Yami/Yugi both smiled at the cheering thier friends gave out to them.  
  
~~~~FLASH~~~~~  
  
  
  
Something up ahead appeared. Yugi looked up through the tears and he saw a huge grey figure.  
  
It came closer. Yugi gasp as a huge Grey Wolf stood before him.  
  
\Yugi, come home. Everyone needs you. Your Yami needs you right now. He won't be able to survive any longer without you.\ the wolf talked to him.  
  
It let Yugi touched its muzzle and travel to the neck.  
  
"I wanna go home, but how?" Yugi soft voice rang out.  
  
The wolf looked at Yugi with its golden amber eyes.  
  
\Climb on, Yugi.\  
  
Yugi nodded and grab the thick fur on the back of its neck. He braced himself as he felt the muscle underneath the fur tense, as it ran.  
  
Yugi looked around to see the bubble began to pop and images floating there in its place.  
  
He looked around to see it happening everywhere. He looked up ahead to see a light and he smiled.  
  
=Home.=  
  
"thank you, yue."  
  
The wolf gave out a sharp brake when it jumped into the white light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mai grabbed Tea and helped her up as Yue and Yugi started to glow. The Millenuim Puzzle around them glowed as the Sennel Eye apeared on thier forehead.  
  
They saw Yue's clearly when her bangs where flipped up from the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus's wined glass dropped to the ground when Yami hand was tighten around his throat.   
  
The vines faded away. Joey and Seto and Bakura layed there gasping for breath.  
  
Yami's puzzled glowed annoucing the someone was home. Yami grinned.  
  
"Its your turn, Pegasus."  
  
  
Bakura, Seto and Joey looked up to see the light between Pegasus and Yami increase. They had to looked away and hide thier eyes when it was too bright.  
  
  
  
  
Yue looked up to see the building breaking away. Tristian held Serenity near him. Ryou held Mokuba near him, as the cieling began to give away.  
  
Tea screamed when a piece of the cieling hit near her.  
  
Yue eyes changed back to golden amber. She growled and pushed the others, towards Tristian and Serenity way.  
  
She looked to see the cieling crumble faster. She heard a scream and turned to see the cieling above the group began to break.  
  
She lunged towards them changing into a truck size wolf.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Few minutes later***  
  
Tristain was carrying Yues beat up body as him and Bakura walked over the crumbled building. They knew the police, ambulance and firetruck would be coming soon. They had to find the rest of them and quickly.  
  
"Yue?" Tristain looked down at the tired face.  
  
Yue weakly pointed to the right.  
  
  
The two headed that way and stop, when a piece of the building moved, then was flipped over.  
  
There was Seto, Joey, a babbling Pegasus, Yami and next to him Yugi.  
  
The guys went to greet them. Yami took Yue into his arms and smiled down at her.  
Yue return the smile and touched his face. She looked to see Yugi smile at her.  
  
  
  
Everyone was happy as they saw the rest of thier friends live and well.  
  
Serenity cried into Joey shirt as Mokuba was choking Seto neck; crying into his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay!! That is not the last chapter!! NO siree!! The next will be the last! And if you want! I could do a sequal!! If you want!! Yami's Hier! It will be called. So...that kind of gives you a hint of what the sequal be about. REVEIW!  
Chaos:MEW!!! 


	13. Theres no good-byes, Just See you Late

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REANIMATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is no good-bye's, Just See you Later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head  
Time will bring them back I bet  
******************************  
  
[Yue is being dragged to the mall with Mai and Tea.]  
  
[Mokuba and Serenity getting wet by Yue's dog's when they tried to give them a bath.]  
  
[Ryou and Yugi at the coffee table playing chess; and Joey peeking over Ryou shoulders, while Bakura is raising a fist over Joeys head.]  
  
[Mai, Tea, Yue and Virgina were in the kitchen, flour covering them as they tried to bake cookies.]  
  
[Mokuba is dipping his fngers in the batter that the girls made for the cookies.]  
  
[Mai chasing Mokuba out of the kitchen.]  
  
  
  
******************************  
So if you hear me say that I believe in love  
Don't make me fell ashamed  
I used to sing the saddest songs  
*******************************  
  
  
[Yue is leaning towards Yami, giving him a peck on the cheek.]  
  
[Everyone is at the beach.]  
  
[Serenity holds her face in horror as Joey splashes Mai with a bucket full of water from the ocean.]  
  
[Mai chasing Joey into the ocean as Bakura and Ryou watch them go.]  
  
[Tristain, Joey, Bakura, Seto, Yami were playing football near the ocean, with a nerf ball.]  
  
[Yugi, Serenity, Mokuba were in the sand, building a sand castle.]  
  
[Yugi's behind the sand castle they made. It seems to be the duplicate of the castle on Dueling Island.]  
  
[Tea and Yue chase Yugi and Mokuba with squirt guns.]  
  
  
******************************  
And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door  
Falling back down to the floor  
I uses to read survival guide  
*******************************  
  
[Virgina is in Yue bed; reading her a book.]  
  
[Virgina kissing Yue's forehead as she sees that she fast alsleep.]  
  
[Seto, Joey, Yami, Tristain, and Ryou, and Bakura, being chased by the girls at Yue's highschool.]  
  
[Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Mokuba, Mai, Yue, looking out the window of the school libary; to see the guys running by with the girls, still hot on their trail.]  
  
[Mokuba eyes squeezed shut when a Yue's friend Claudia, leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.]  
  
[Mokuba looking dazed.]  
  
[The mob of girls looking lost when they lose the boys.]  
  
[Mokuba shouting at the mob of girl as he holds the boys bathroom doors, where his brother and friends are hiding.]  
  
[The boys on the run again from the mob of girls.]  
  
  
  
******************************  
When my world was full of seven legged cats  
But here I am with eight more lives  
********************************  
  
  
[The kids in Yue's backyard, playing Batmit.]  
  
[The kids chasing the small dog named, Koko, who has the birdy in her mouth.]  
  
[Mai holding up the birdy that covered in dog saliva.]  
  
[Bakura, looking at the birdy thats on his shirt, when Mai tosses it at him.]  
  
[Ryou laughing at his Yami.]  
  
[Bakura chasing Ryou.]  
  
[The kids at the park; some feeding the birds.]  
  
[Yami laughing; points at Bakura who just been hit by bird droppings.]  
  
[Bakura pointing at Yami; laughing as he's been hit with bird droppings.]  
  
[Serenity and Yue on the swings; swinging.]  
  
[Mokuba and Yugi hiding from Yami and Seto; in the play area.]  
  
[Yugi and Mokuba tackling Yami and Seto.]  
  
  
  
*****************************  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Ready to get it on  
***************************  
  
  
[Tea is holding onto Seto, as Joey was trying to drive the contour.]  
  
[Joey yelling at Seto when he barely hit a car next to him.]  
  
[Yugi's head out the window; throwing up from Joey's bad driving.]  
  
[Yami eyes widen when Yue gives him a fast surprising kiss on the mouth.]  
  
[Yugi laughing, pointing at Yami; whos face is bright red.]  
  
[Yugi yelling for mercy as Yami has his head in his arms; giving him a nuggie.]  
  
[Ryou whomping Yami with the pillow; tyring to save Yugi.]  
  
[Ryou yelling as he caught by Yami.]  
  
[Bakura tackling Yami on to the floor as Ryou and Yugi were free.]  
  
[Yami and Bakura wrestling on the floor.]  
  
[Seto on his laptop; raising a eyebrow when he sees the two spirits on the floor.]  
  
[Mokuba 'accidentally' sprays Seto through the screen window.]  
  
[Mokuba throwing the hose aside screaming and running for his life as Seto goes after him.]  
  
  
**********************  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Now that I'm not alone  
************************  
  
[Everyone is at the park; looking up at the stars.]  
  
[Tristain pointing up at the big dipper.]  
  
[Joey cracking a wise joke about Tristain 'big dipper.']  
  
[Everyone eyes widen as Tristain blushing.]  
  
[Joey running away from Tristain.]  
  
[Everyone entering the house, dead tired.]  
  
[Virgina coming home to see everyone in the living room; past out.]  
  
[Everyone at the mountain; camping.]  
  
[Mai screaming and running away from Joey; who chasing her with the fish he caught.]  
  
[Tristain swatting at the bugs around him]  
  
[Tristain spraying the bugs with the bugs spray.]  
  
[Tristain running away from a very big bug.]  
  
[Serenity tending Tristain wounds from the bush he crash into.]  
  
[Tea and Mai taking a hike.]  
  
[Mai screaming as a Mountain Lion is in front of them.]  
  
[Tea and Mai running from the Lion.]  
  
[Everyone looks up as they heard a scream.]  
  
[The group sees Tea and Mai running from the lion.]  
  
[Yue runs towards them; fur sprouting on her face.]  
  
[A lion and a huge grey wolf fighting.]  
  
[The lion retreating as the wolf changes back to Yue.]  
  
[Serenity tending Yues wounds.]  
  
[Everyone looking at the mobilehome of where they heard a howel.]  
  
  
******************  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
You know it  
*****************  
  
[Yue looking at her stomach.]  
  
[Yue in the bathroom; looking at a white thing.]  
  
[Virgina holding a crying Yue, as the white thing has a red band on it.]  
  
[Mokuba and Serenity trying not to laugh as Virgina holds up a pair of underwear; asking Yue; whos holding her head.]  
  
[Mai trying out a dress in front of the mirror.]  
  
[Tea trying on boys clothes.]  
  
[Seto talking to Tea; whos dress as a boy, asking if she seen Tea.]  
  
[Seto eyes widen as boy Tea kiss him.]  
  
[Seto holding boy Tea away; explaing what the hell he was doing.]  
  
[Tea grinning pulls up her shirt.]  
  
[Seto eyes widening and pulls down her shirt; looking around.]  
  
  
****************  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
You better not ignore it  
****************************  
  
  
[Everyone's at the park.]  
  
[Yugi running away from Yami; whos has a water balloon.]  
  
[Ryou splashes a water balloon on Bakura head.]  
  
[Ryou running away from Bakura.]  
  
[Mokuba about to throw a water balloon at Seto; whos on the laptop.]  
  
[Mokuba running away from Seto; who has a big squirt gun.]  
  
[Everyone running away from a big grey wolf thats Yue.]  
  
[Everyone coming back to the table; covered in wolf saliva.]  
  
[Yue humming happily.]  
  
[Joey and Mai in the back of the Cadillac; making out.]  
  
[Everyone being nosey and looks through the back window.]  
  
[Virgina pulling everyone's ear, and away from the car.]  
  
  
*****************************  
I don't wanna look at fashion magazines  
While someone else does my nails  
Sitting here watching other people live  
******************************  
  
[The kids at the drive thru, in two seprate cars.]  
  
[Tea, Seto, Yue, Yami, and Yugi looking at the car next to them as it started to move.]  
  
[Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Tristain sitting with the first group, explaing why the car's moving.]  
  
[Yue at the bathroom; throwing up.]  
  
[Mai walking out of the car; hair a mess and fixing her top.]  
  
[Joey coming out, pulling down his shirt.]  
  
[The rest of the second group moves back in the second car.]  
  
[Mokuba yelling from the next car saying he wanted to see the PowerPuff girls.]  
  
[Tea holding her forehead as Seto trys to save Mokuba from being strangled by Bakura.]  
  
[Yugi asking if Yue okay as she starts to cough.]  
  
[Yue in the bathroom again; throwing up.]  
  
[Yue looking in the mirror; looking pale as she holds her stomach.]  
  
[Yami sitting with Yue in the truck; making sure she was okay.]  
  
[Mokuba snoring loudly as they all head home.]  
  
  
*************************  
Frozen by the fear to fail  
Cause, everyday there's a war to fight  
And if I win or lose never mind  
****************************  
  
  
[Yami sleeping with Yue incase she needed help.]  
  
[Yugi joining Yami and Yue, since he couldn't sleep.]  
  
[Serenity moving in with Yue, Yami and Yugi complaing that the boys next to them were snoring loudly.]  
  
[Ryou moving in with the four.]  
  
[Yue waking up to see Yami, Yugi, Serenity, and Ryou in her bedroom.]  
  
[Yue wondering if they had a slumber party in her room.]  
  
[Ryou running out of the bathroom with Tea screaming her full head off.]  
  
[Virgina looking horrified as she saw the mess the kids made when making breakfast.]  
  
[The kids running out the front door with Virgina screaming at them.]  
  
[The kids at Borders; reading.]  
  
[Bakura recieving a slap from Anne.]  
  
[Claudia trying not to laugh out loud as Anne kissed Bakura.]  
  
[Mokuba and Ryou trying not to laugh out loud as Bakura looks dazed.]  
  
[The kids at home, once Virgina is gone.]  
  
[Yue making the movie X-Men come to life.]  
  
[Mokuba screaming as he was almost hit by Cyclops lasers.]  
  
  
*******************************  
As long as you're my shelter every night  
I used to cry against the wall  
But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on  
Swear to me you won't be gone  
*********************************  
  
  
[Everyone is alsleep execpt for Yue, Tristain, Yugi and Mokuba.]  
  
[Everyone else screaming as the two dogs were let in.]  
  
[Everyone chasing the four outside.]  
  
[Everyone running away as Yugi, Tristain, and Mokuba are ontop of Yue wolfform.]  
  
[Yue accidentally releases Godzilla.]  
  
[Everyone looking at the hole that Godzilla made.]  
  
[Everyone looking down the streets, as, the neighbors screaming and running for their lives.]  
  
[Yami and Joey holding Bakura back from trying to choke her.]  
  
[Yue screaming as Joey and Yami AND Bakura chasing Yue; yelling at her for releasing Godzilla.]  
  
[Mokuba pointing at the t.v that Godzilla is attacking the fish market.]  
  
[Yami dragging Yue down there.]  
  
[Yue looking up at Godzilla and screams, as his foot heads down her way.]  
  
[Yue looking dazed as Godzilla disappears from where he was.]  
  
[Yami hugging Yue.]  
  
[Yue throwing up on Yami.]  
  
[Yami looking disgusted as Yue blushes.]   
  
  
**************************  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Ready to get it on  
*************************  
  
[Mokuba at the theaters with Serenity; watching Lilo & Stitch.]  
  
[Serenity looking at Mokuba; whos crying his full head off.]  
  
[Seto and Tea playing Twister.]  
  
[Seto lands ontop of Tea on purpose.]  
  
[Tristain walks into the living room where Seto and Tea is.]  
  
[Tristain turning around; walking out of the living room quickly.]  
  
[Yugi walking into the living room.]  
  
[Yugi running out of the living room; eyes closed.]  
  
[Mokuba and Serenity coming in into the house.]  
  
[Serenity heads upstairs as Mokuba enters the living room.]  
  
[Everyone runs into the living room as they hear Mokuba scream.]  
  
[Everyone exiting the living room with Mokuba being dragged behing them.]  
  
[Seto and Tea watches as they leave.]  
  
[Tea laughs, but is cut off as Seto kisses her again.]  
  
  
**********************************  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
********************************  
  
[Everyone is in front of the t.v of where everything started.]  
  
[Tea hugging Yue.]  
  
[Mai hugging Yue.]  
  
[Joey hugging Yue.]  
  
[Tristain hugging Yue.]  
  
[Seto hugging Yue.]  
  
[Ryou hugging Yue.]  
  
[Yugi hugging Yue.]  
  
[Bakura and Yue looks at each other.]  
  
[Bakura eyes wide as Yue hugs him.]  
  
[Yami and Yue standing there, not looking at each other.]  
  
[Yue hugs him.]  
  
[Yami lifts Yue chin up and kisses her, deeply.]  
  
[Yue facing everyone was the Sennel Eye appears on Yue forehead even though she doens't have Millenuim Puzzle.]  
  
[Everyone waves good-byes.]  
  
[Yue crying as she tells them theres no good-byes just see you later.]  
  
[Yue on the floor all by herself.]  
  
  
  
[Yue looking at the pictures that were taken; smiling knowing that she would never be alone.]  
  
  
  
************************************  
Now that I'm not alone  
************************************  
  
[Yue holding her stomach that seems alittle bigger.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shakira  
Ready for the Good Times  
  
  
Dailog  
[Snap photos]  
  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND LIKED IT!!!  
Chaos:MEW!  
If you want!! I would do a sequal!! If you want it!! It wold be pretty cool and all. Different pairing if you want.  
Chaos:Mew?  
Nothing, butthead. You don't know whats going on.  
Chaos:Mew. ^-^  
*slaps head* Oh brother. 


End file.
